Giving Life
by allienicole16
Summary: Tiffany always knew she has a dad, but every time she asked her mother refused to talk about him. But what happens when Tiffany gets into an accident that threatens her life and her father's blood is the only thing that can save her. Read and Review
1. The Code

**Authors Note: I said i wouldn't do this i know. But I'm suffering the worst case of writers block and this is the only thing that's coming out of it. Maybe writing this will help me with my other two stories. But who knows. Ne ways this is idea #2. Yeah it's the one about Hyde and Jackie's kid Tiffany. Ne ways so this first chapter is sort of a rehashing of what's happened up to this point. We'll be getting to the point shortly. I'm in the process of doing chapter two and it's giving me some inspiration for We're Twins?! I'm stuck on that one because of little Steve. I have no idea how to throw him into Hyde's life without making it seem stupid. So we'll see. Ne ways thanks so much for everyone's continued support. Let me know what you think of this. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well okay i own Mrs. Murphy and Tommy. That's it for now.**

* * *

**Giving Life: **

**Chapter One: The Code**

"Mom," Tiffany yelled as she walked into her house. She looked around for any sign of her mother and only found her purse on the table beside the stairs. "Okay look mom I know you're here and I know you're not alone I saw the other car. Look I just need to know if you want me to go or if you want me to stay." She yelled as she waited for an answer. After a few seconds she heard a distinct stomp of someone's foot and took it as her answer to leave. "Thanks mom," She said under her breath as she quickly turned around and left the house. She looked across the street at her best friend's house and smiled when she saw him pulling his bike into the driveway. She quickly took off across the street and quickly caught up to him. "Tommy hey what goes on?" She said as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, oh nothing what are you doing here?"

Tiffany pointed to her driveway, "Mom's got someone over so I took off. I figured she might like the privacy or whatever."

"Yeah, that's cool. Is it a guy?"

"I don't know. Mom hasn't dated anyone since my father so I highly doubt it," she said as they put the bike in the garage and walked over to the landing to take off their shoes, "but stranger things have happened."

"Yeah they sure have. So what's this I hear about you kissing Nick?"  
Tiffany blushed as she looked down, "Nothing it just happened."

"What just happened?" Tommy said as they walked inside.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Tiffany said as Tommy's mom, Nicole walked over to them.

"Hey kids; how was school?" She asked as she smiled at them and quickly gave Tommy a hug.

"Oh you know the usual." Tommy said as Tiffany nodded.

"Mrs. Murphy is it alright if I hang out here? My mom has a friend over."

"Really? Is it a guy? Because I've been saying to your mother for years that she needs to get out there and date. She's too pretty to be alone for the rest of her life."

"I don't know. You'll have to call and ask her later or something."

"Yeah I think I will. No honey it's alright you two just go upstairs. I'll call you when dinner's done or if your mother calls." She said before the kids headed upstairs.

They walked down the hall to Tommy's room and he quickly pushed her inside before shutting the door.

"What the hell?" She said as she looked at her best friend who quickly tossed his bag to the floor.

"Look I really want to know what happened."

"God, jealous much." Tiffany said as her inside did flips. It wasn't a secret that she liked Tommy. Hell everyone knew about it…well everyone except him. Apparently it was taking her best friend longer to catch on than anyone else.

"No I just," Tommy said as he sat down on the bed and Tiffany sat next to him, "I don't like him and I don't want him to hurt you."

"Look it's nothing alright. We were talking in art class and he leaned over and kissed me. That's all. Afterwards I told him that I didn't like him like that and he said it was cool."

"That's all that happened? Because Missy made it seem like…"

"Oh Missy exaggerates everything. You know that. Come on you know me better than that Tommy."

"I know."

"So are we alright?"

"Yeah we're fine. So who do you think is over there?" He said as he looked out his window and across the street.

* * *

Tiffany followed his gaze as she answered him, "I don't know but when I got home mom didn't even answer me. The only reason I knew to leave was she gave me the signature go away code."

"One stomp or two stomps?" Tommy said as he looked at her.

"One…but she might have been tied up or something."

"Nope not you're mom. She would have given you two if it was something like what we were thinking."

"I can't believe you remember the code."

"Of course I do. Your mom told it to you when you were seven; one stomp for serious conversation and two stomps for something more. It's not rocket science."

"I know but I kind of forgot it."

"Well she hasn't used it since you were little so I can see how that could happen." Tommy said as he smiled at Tiffany.

"So what else happened today?" Tiffany asked as Tommy started telling her about his day.

Jackie Burkhart pulled into her driveway and turned the ignition off. She knew she needed to get out of the car and walk inside but she couldn't make herself do it. She didn't want to face what she was about to face. She wasn't ready. 16 years later and she still wasn't ready. 'I cant do this,' she thought to herself as she started the car again and turned around so she could back out but before she could do anything another car pulled in behind hers. She turned back around and stared at her house as she heard the other person get out of their car and walk towards hers. She sighed when she heard the taping on her window and quickly rolled down the window.

"Leaving?" The person asked as Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think I can do this." She said as she stared forward.

"Well you won't know till you try. Come on." Jackie nodded at the person before she rolled up her window and turned off the car again. She quickly got out and together they walked into the house.

"Nice place. You've done well for yourself." The person said as Jackie let them in then closed the door behind them.

"Thank you. We can go talk upstairs and talk in my office. I don't think Tiffany will be home for a while but we kind of have this secret code so she should be a problem." Jackie said as she began walking upstairs.

"Alright," the person said as they followed her.

Once they were in the office Jackie shut the door and pointed towards the couch. The person sat down as Jackie quickly sat down in her office chair and turned to face them.

"Can I ask you something?" Jackie asked as the person nodded.

"Of course you can," they said as Jackie played with her hands.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't very hard. You kept in touch with my dumbass son so all I had to do was ask."

"Mr. Forman, why are you here?" Jackie asked as Red looked down.

"I'm here because I wanted to make sure that you are alright."

"I'm fine. I have the best life here. I have a job working at a local boutique, and Tiffany is an honor roll student at the local high school. She has her license and she's never been convicted or even been near a jail, except that one time. But the point is we have a great life here. We're doing fine."

"Alright I believe you. But what I want to know is why you left?"

"You really don't know?"

"Oh I know, but what I don't know is why?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you fight? Why did you just give up and leave?"

"Because he-"

"Mom," Tiffany yelled from downstairs as Jackie looked at Red.

"She's home from school," Jackie said as she heard Tiffany being to talk again.

"Okay look Mom I know you're here and I know you're not alone I saw the other car. Look I just need to know if you want me to go or if you want me to stay."

Jackie looked at Red and realized that she wasn't done talking to Red so she gave her daughter the code and smiled when she heard the front door close. She stood up and made her way to the window, as a smile appeared in her face as Tiffany caught up with Tommy.

"She looks like you." Red said as Jackie turned to him.

"She has Steven's eyes." Jackie said as she sat back down.

"He misses you."

"I doubt it." Jackie said as she glared at Red.

"He does. He doesn't say it but I know. He hasn't been the same since you left."

"He's the reason I left."

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is. Him and Her….them…they're the reason I left my home town and everyone I ever knew."

"Jackie,"

"And they're probably still together too. Laughing about how they managed to ruin Jackie Burkhart's life. Well I got knew for them. They didn't ruin my life. In fact they made it even better."

"Jackie, Samantha is gone." Red said as he stopped her mid-rant.

"What?" Jackie said as she stared at Red.

"She was having an affair and got pregnant. Steven thought it was his so he stayed with her only to find out that it wasn't. She's been gone for 15 years."

"But Eric never said anything about that."

"That's because they don't talk anymore."

"They don't?"

"There are a lot of things that happened after you left that you don't know about."

"Like what?"

"Jackie, when you left your group…they fell apart. Turns out the girl that wasn't needed before was what was holding them all together…well you and my son to be exact. But when he came back there was still something always missing. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was you. And eventually I got my wish. All of them left the basement for good."

"They left?" Jackie said as a look of shock appeared on her face.

"Yep and you know what? I kind of miss the noise."

Jackie laughed as Red smiled at her. "So what happened?"

"Well it starts with the day after you left…"

* * *

**_Point Place- 1979_**

"_Alright dumbass we need to have a talk." Red said as he walked downstairs to find Hyde sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand._

"_What's up?" Hyde asked as Red sat down next to him._

"_I need to ask you something and I know it's going to piss you off and I frankly I could care less."_

"_Alright," Hyde asked already not liking where this was going._

"_Why are staying with Samantha? I thought you wanted the loud one."_

_Hyde instantly saw red at the mention of Jackie and felt his jaw tightening up, "Look Jackie is the one that ruined this when she slept with Kelso."_

"_Well did you ever think that maybe that happened because you couldn't give her an honest answer? Instead you went off with your little friends and got drunk."_

"_I was going to answer her. I was waiting until it was time."_

"_No Steven if you were really going to answer her, you would have done it right away instead of saying I don't know."_

"_How do you know all of this?" Hyde asked as he stared at Red._

"_The loud one and I had a talk before she left."_

"_Well I'll have to talk to her later about keeping things that are between us to herself."_

"_You wont get the chance." Red said as he stood up._

"_What do you mean?" Hyde asked as he stood up._

"_She's gone. She left to pursue her dreams and if you ask me it's a darn shame because if anyone could help you out of this mess that you've created for yourself it would have been her." Red said as he walked up the stairs._

* * *

"You said that to him?" Jackie asked as she moved over to the couch to sit beside Red.

"Oh don't go getting all mushy about it. I was trying to get a stripper out of my house. There's nothing worse than your son marrying a stripper."

"How about the love of your life marrying one?" Jackie asked as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yeah…" Red said as he looked down.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well Donna was next on my list. It was easier to get her to listen considering after you left she realized how alone she actually was."

* * *

**A/N: So we're thinking what here? Hmm? Should i scrap it or keep going? Let me know. The roswell story is going good by the way. I'm gonna finish it before i post it. Let me know whatcha think of this. Thanks guys!**


	2. The Freshmen

**Authors Note: Okay so this chapter goes out to all of you who reviewed my last one. You all kick ass. This chapter is only Red and Jackie because i need to get their conversation over with. I was going to include a little something between Tommy and Tiff any but i decided against it. My inspiration for this chapter came from the song the freshmen which played during last weeks premiere of One Tree Hill. Ne ways please let me know what you think. Because i put a lot in to this chapter and i'm kind of proud of it. Oh and there is a sad part in here but i wont give it away. I just...it was a hard decision but i had to do it. Enjoy. Oh and by the way...the place where Jackie is living right now. it's my home town. Just throwin that out there. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Freshmen**

_**Point Place 1979**_

"_How's it going dumbass." Red said as he walked out of his house and found Donna sitting on the vista cruiser. _

"_What?" Donna said as she quickly looked at Red, "How am I a dumbass?"_

"_Oh you're a dumbass for many reasons; in fact you're rivaling Steven for the title of all time biggest dumbasses and competing with Eric and Steven over who gets my foot in their ass first."_

"_Whatever, so how am I a dumbass?" Donna asked as she rolled her eyes._

"_First of all knock off the attitude, because that isn't you."_

"_You don't know who I am Red."_

"_Of course I do. I've been in your life since you were a little girl. Hell you're practically my daughter in law," Red said as Donna stared at him, "I know you well enough to know that the way you're acting isn't how you normally act at all."_

"_How's that?"_

"_Well for starters you welcomed that stripper with open arms."_

"_God will everyone please get off of that, I mean so what if I'm friends with her, it's not like it's the end of the world."_

"_But to some people it is."_

"_What is that supposed to me?"_

"_Did you ever think that maybe the way you've been acting has hurt someone who needed you more than anything. Especially when this person felt like they'd lost everything that ever mattered to them."_

"_Are you talking about Jackie?"_

"_Of course I'm talking about her."_

"_Whatever she's the one who ditched me."_

"_No she didn't have to ditch you because you ditched her a long time ago for a stripper." Red said as Donna looked at him._

"_I didn't ditch her."_

"_Yes you did. I just don't think even you realized it."_

"_Wait you mean the night of the slumber party?"_

"_And everything single night after that. Every time that you'd leave with Samantha or just hang out with her it hurt your best friend until she finally felt like she had absolutely nothing left."_

"_But if she felt that way why didn't she just talk to me."_

"_She tried many times. In fact I was here a couple of the times that she tried. But all you did was wave her off or just plain ignore her."_

"_I didn't ignore her."_

"_Yes you did. You ignored her for someone that a year ago you would have hated just because of her profession."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Donna you've always been the biggest feminist I've ever met. But after my son left you at the alter it got worse. In fact I remember a time when you took him a feminist rally and he came home with no clothes and permanent marker on his face."_

_Donna laughed at the memory. "Yeah, so what's that got to do with anything?"_

"_It has to do with the fact that as soon as my son left you changed. No longer were you a feminist…you became the very thing that you were fighting against. You gave into what men wanted and hell even accepted someone into your life who enjoyed dancing around on a stage for guys. That isn't the Donna I remember. The Donna I remember would have thrown her out and beat the hell out of Steven for hurting her best friend."_

"_I did get angry when I found out that Hyde had married someone else. I did but then Jackie acted like it was nothing so I didn't see the point in fighting with him or even Samantha about it anymore."_

"_But if you had really been her friend you would have seen that she wasn't as over it as she pretended to be."_

"_I guess."_

"_Donna," Red said as he walked over to her and put his hands on her arms, "You've always been the smartest one of your stupid little group. I've always known that no matter what you'd make the right decisions. But lately you haven't and now it's time for you to wake up and see the mess that you're surrounded by."_

"_The mess that…the mess that Hyde made…the mess that Eric created just by leaving." Donna said as she slid off vista cruiser and walked over to Red, "What happened to us?" Donna asked as she stared off into the distance._

"_I don't know…but I think it's about time you fixed it." Red said as Donna nodded._

"_Where's Jackie?"_

"_She's gone." Red said as Donna looked up at him._

"_What? Where'd she go?"_

"_She left town…I don't know where to but she said she couldn't take this anymore."_

"_Oh god…she just left and I didn't even get to say I was sorry."_

"_Neither of you did." Red said before he walked back into the house leaving Donna standing in the driveway crying her eyes out for the friendship she'd thrown away for nothing._

* * *

"She left a few weeks after that. She realized that she couldn't put her dreams on hold for Eric any longer and moved to Madison." Red said as Jackie looked out the window.

"At least someone got through to her," Jackie said as she turned back to Red, "You know I forgave her a long time ago. I mean it must have been hard for her. She thought she was going to marry Eric and they'd have this great life together. But he left her to go to Africa and she became lost."

"Yeah I suppose that's what happened."

"I know what she did to me was bad but I forgive her for it because in a way I was the same as her when it came to a lot of things. I treated her pretty badly a lot of the times and I have no idea why she put up with me. I wish I could go back in time and change some of the things I said and did to her…but then again I don't because then everything might have changed."

"You've grown up a lot Jackie." Red said as Jackie smiled.

"It's because of Tiffany. After I had her I realized that I had to grow up and start handling things better."

"It seems like you have. You've got a great life her Jackie."

"I do, don't I?" Jackie said as she smiled, "Oh Red I meant to ask, what happened to Michael and Fez?"

"Kelso married that girl he got pregnant. I don't know what she sees in him but apparently they have quite the life for themselves. They've got a couple more kids and are still living in Chicago. They come to visit now and then so Kitty has kind of adopted the kids are her grandchildren."

"That's good. What about Fez?" Jackie asked as Red's face fell and he looked away from her, "Red what happened to Fez?"

"Well a few months after you left Fez finally came out. He told us all that he was gay and that he was leaving. Kitty asked him if it was because he was ashamed of who he really was and he said no. He said he couldn't live in Point Place because of all the memories, good and bad. So he moved to San Francisco."

"Wow, so he finally came out? You know I always knew he was gay. I was just waiting for him to tell everyone."

"Yeah we were too. About a year ago we got a letter from Fez; he told us that he'd recently learned that he had aids and that it didn't look good."

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Jackie asked as Red shook his head.

"He passed away a few weeks later. We found out from his attorney, who was under strict instructions to notify us when he'd passed on."

Tears began to pour from Jackie eyes as her head fell into her hands and she cried out tears over her best friend. "Oh Fez," Jackie cried as Red lightly touched her shoulder.

After a few moments Jackie stopped crying and looked up at Red. "He wouldn't want me to cry like this."

"I suppose not." Red said as Jackie nodded.

"So how's Eric? I get letters from him all the time but I haven't gotten one recently." Jackie said as Red reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a letter.

"He asked me to pass this along." Red said as he handed her the letter.

"He wont tell me but how come he never married Donna?"

"He wanted to, I know that much. But something about Donna changed so much that Eric didn't believe that she was still the woman he loved. Part of me thinks it had to do with you and Eric thinks so too."

"That's why he's always asking me to come home. Not just because he wants to see but because he thinks it'll help Donna." Jackie said as Red nodded.

"Yeah, he thinks that if you come back Donna will get back a piece of herself that she'd lost a long time ago."

Jackie nodded as she stared down at the envelope in her hands. "So how's Steven?"

Red smiled at her as he thought about how to answer her question. "To tell you the truth Steven hasn't been around much." Red said as Jackie looked up.

"What? Where has been? I mean Eric told me that he still lives in Point Place."

"Oh he does…it's just that he's been kind of busy."

"Doing what? I mean he should take time out of his schedule to spend time with the people who raised him."

"He does as much as he can. But what he's doing…we feel it's more important than spending time with us."  
"What's he doing?" Jackie asked as the confusion she was feeling came out in her voice.

"He's looking everywhere for you."

"What? Why is he looking for me?"

"Probably for the same reason we all are. He wants to make sure you're alright."

"But he didn't give a damn about me before I left."

"That's not true he was just…he was just stupid that's all." Red said as Jackie looked away from him.

"He'll never find me." Jackie said as she looked back at Red.

"That's true, even I couldn't believe where you were when I found out," Jackie laughed as Red looked at her, "So why'd you choose this place? I mean South Bend, Indiana isn't really a luxurious place."

"Oh I know it isn't. But luxury wasn't something I was looking for."

"Why'd you choose this place?"

"It was the first town where I actually felt safe." Jackie said as Red stared at her.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so i have something to say and if i dont say it now then it'll never get off my chest and i'll end up as bitter and mean as season 8 Hyde was. Okay so first of all I want to say thanks to those of you who sent me messages saying that i should stop writing on fanfic because i suck and my stories dont make sense. Thank you so much for cutting my self esteem down to nothing. i so appreciated that. You have no idea. Second of all I appreciate the comments on how my writing needs to be edited. I know that. I recently lost my second beta...well more like asked her to stop helping. She was nice but she lost all my stories. The roswell one was done and all sent to her but she lost it...along with 3 chapters of jumping, the new giving life and 2 chapters of We're Twins!?. Then in hopes that i could just edit them myself my computer crashed and i lost them. So i am always happy to receive comments on my writing i'm not bashing you guys on that. I'm just saying give me a little time. Right now i'm posting my stories as they are, then going back and rereading them. If i find mistakes i go and i correct them. Sometimes i dont catch some of them right away but eventually with a little help i do. So that's why i havent been around lately. I got those messages and i almost pulled all my stories...almost. But then i remembered that there are nice people on here who like what i write and it wasnt right to punish them for what a few mean souls said to me. So the rest of my chapters and stories go out to those of you who are kind enough to leave me comments and reviews that not only make my day but help me become a much better writer. I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. You're all amazing.**

**Oh and to answer a few questions yes i do have an account at the fanforum...it's sometimestheycallmejackie. Yeah original huh? lol just thought i'd let everyone know. Thanks again guys.  
**


	3. The Goodbyes and Hellos

**Authors Note: Well well well...i'm back. Well sorta. The weather is crappy here and i was dying my hair and this came to me. So it's kinda dramatic. The ending finally starts to get into some stuff. Tiffany is my favorite character to write because she's so demanding and so out there. You'll grow to love her too. She's the glue that's holding this whole thing together. Ne ways enjoy and leave me reviews. They make me smile.**

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Hellos**

"Well I think it's time that I got out of your hair." Red said as he stood up.

"You can stay for dinner if you'd like." Jackie said as Red laughed.

"For a girl who was so hell bent on keeping me away from here you sure don't want me to leave."

"I'm sorry about that. I just don't know how to let Tiffany into that world."

"You're scared for her?"

"Yes, I'm deathly afraid for her. I'm so afraid that I've kept her out of it for the first sixteen years of her life."

"You do realize that one of these days you're going to have to tell her the truth."

"I know. I just don't know if I'll be able to when the time comes."

Red put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I believe in you. When the time comes I know you'll do the right thing and let her in."

"Thanks." Jackie said as Red nodded.

"Want to walk an old man out?" Red asked as Jackie laughed and together they headed downstairs.

"Hey Mom," Tiffany said as she walked up the driveway.

"Oh hey sweetie you're home early." Jackie said as she and Red stopped in front of the girl.  
"Tommy had to eat dinner," She said as she looked over at Red, "Uh hi?" She said as Jackie shook her head.

"Honey this is Red…your grandfather." Jackie said as Red looked at her then back at Tiffany.

"Whoa well it's nice to know I have grandparents. I'm Tiffany. It's nice to finally meet you." Tiffany said as she held out her hand and Red shook it.  
"It's nice to meet you too. But unfortunately I was just leaving."

"Well you can come back whenever you want." Jackie said as Red walked to his car and Tiffany walked over to her mother's side.

"I will." Red said as he got into his car then drove off.

"Come on baby let's go inside and I'll make some dinner." Jackie said as the two of them walked inside the house.

* * *

"Are you done sweetie?" Jackie asked as Tiffany set down her fork.

"Yeah," She said as Jackie got up and took both their plates into the kitchen, 'Hey mom?"

"Yeah baby?" Jackie said as she walked back into the dinning room.

"Why did you tell me the truth? I mean you could have lied about who Red was, but instead you told me the truth. Why did you do that?"

Jackie sat down and took Tiffany's hands into hers. "I told you the truth because I can't lie to you anymore."

"Mom," Tiffany said as Jackie looked back up at her, "does my dad know that I exist?'

"Tiffany-"

"Mom, for years I've asked you who he is and I've been patient when you've said that you couldn't tell me just yet. But mom I'm 16 years old. I go to school every day and people whisper that I'm the girl with no father. And when we go out shopping people look at us. Hell even Tommy's mom who loves you to death, thinks its waste that I don't have a father and waste that you aren't with him."

"Tiffany-"

"Just mom, don't lie to me anymore about this. Does my father know or not?"

Jackie felt a tear fall from her eye and slide down her cheek as she closed her eyes. "Tiffany, something happened in my past between your father and I that we couldn't right. It was something so horrible that I can't ever take it back. I apologized so many times but he wouldn't listen. Look the last time I ever saw your father, he was married to a stripper, who I hated more than anything."

"So he doesn't know about me?"

"No honey he doesn't." Jackie said as Tiffany stood up.

"Mom, thank you for telling me the truth, but I need to go and think about this. Because I've always thought that he knew and now that I know the truth…I need to go away before I say something to you that I'll regret." Tiffany said as she left the room.

Jackie put her head down on the table as the tears fell from her eyes. "What have I done?" She cried as she heard Tiffany's door close.

* * *

Tiffany closed the door behind her as tears came to her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked from his spot on Tiffany's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"My mom was being all nosy and I had to get away. Is it alright or do you want me to go?"

"No it's fine," Tiffany said as she sat next to him, "I could use a friend right now anyway."

"What happened?" Tommy asked as Tiffany felt the tears fall from her eyes again.

"My mom finally told me the truth."

"What?" Tommy said as he looked at her.

"That guy that was here earlier, he was grandfather."

"Which grandfather, your mom's dad or your dad's?

"My dad's and I only know that because my other one is dead remember?"

"Yeah I forgot about that."

"Anyway so I thought since she was telling the truth tonight that she'd maybe tell me a little bit about my dad. So I asked her the one question that has always been bugging me."

"What'd you ask her?"

"I asked her if my dad knows about me."

"What'd she say?"

"She told me that he doesn't. That the last time she saw him he was married to a stripper. And some stuff about something she couldn't take back that threw them apart."

"Your dad doesn't even know that you exist?"

"Nope he doesn't. I mean I always thought that he knew and he didn't want me. But now that I know the truth," she said as tears fell from her eyes and Tommy put his arm around her, "I'm so mad at my mom. Tommy she never told him." She said as she turned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

After a while she finally stopped crying but she never let go of him and he never let go of her. He held her until he felt her fall asleep, and he carefully laid her down.

He stared down at her and moved a stray hair away from her face. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you Tiffany. Good night pretty girl." He said before he walked away from her then out her bedroom door.

* * *

He made it down the stairs and halfway to the door when he was caught by Jackie.

"Hi Tommy," She said as she walked over to him.

"Hi Miss Burkhart, I'm sorry I'm here late."

She laughed at him. "You know you suck at sneaking. I use to do it way better…well except for that one time with those stupid legos." She said as she smiled at Tommy.

"I'm sorry for sneaking."  
"You know Tommy I just adore the way that you are always there for my daughter. It's a great feeling knowing that when she can't talk to me that she has someone who will be there to listen."

"I'm always there because I'm in love with her." Tommy said as Jackie nodded.

"I know that. But honey why haven't you told her that?"

"I haven't told her because I know that if we got together that I'd give her my whole heart but she wouldn't do the same."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't give me her heart because she doesn't want to be hurt the way that you were. She doesn't want to go through what you're going through." Tommy said before he whispered goodnight then walked out the door.

* * *

The next morning Jackie decided that she was going to ask Tiffany about what Tommy had said the night before. So she waited in the living room until her daughter finally came down.

"Tiffany," Jackie said as Tiffany turned around and walked into the living room.

"What mom?"

"Why haven't you told Tommy how you feel about him?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Tiffany paused then decided to just tell her mother the truth. "I haven't told him because he doesn't like me and if he did what's to say I won't just end up getting my heart broken like you did."

"Baby," Jackie said as she stood up and walked over to Tiffany, "how do you know that he doesn't feel the same way about you huh? Plus if he did I don't think you'd end up with a broken heart like I did. He's nothing like your father."

"Well I wouldn't know what my father is like would I?" Tiffany said as she started to walk to the door.

"Tiffany it's hard for me to tell you about him you know that."

Tiffany turned back around and looked at her mother. "Why? I mean don't I at least deserve to know a little bit about the man who fathered me? Don't you owe me that?"

"Tiffany…I can't-"

"Cant or wont," Tiffany said as she glared at her mother.

"That's not fair."

"Well growing up without a father isn't very fair to me now is it?" She said before she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Tiffany quickly wiped the tears away as she walked up towards the school.

"Hey Tiffany,"

She turned around and groaned when she saw her old friend Maria behind her.

"What Maria?" Tiffany said as she rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were going to the father/daughter dance this Saturday."

"Maria you know I can't."

"Oh yeah that's right Tiffany doesn't have a father. Tiffany is a bastard."

"Maria shut up."

"Oh come on it's not like everyone doesn't already know. I mean it's obvious."

"Maria we use to be friends."

"No we were never friends. The only reason we ever hung out was because my mom made me."

Tiffany glared at Maria as tears came to her eyes. "That's not true and you know it."

"Oh yes it is. My mom said that I should take pity on you because you don't have a dad."

"I do to have a dad."

"Really then where is he? Maybe you can get him to take you to the dance this weekend. Prove us all wrong huh?" Maria said as she laughed and the kids around them began to laugh too.

Tiffany looked around and finally noticed the crowd that had surrounded them. "Leave me alone!" She screamed before she ran away from them and towards the parking lot.

"Tiffany," Tommy said as he grabbed her.

"Let me go. You're just like all of them." She said as she pushed him off of her and ran into the road.

"Tiffany stop," Tommy yelled as she kept running.

She never heard him and she never once saw the car speeding towards her. She only heard the word bastard echoing over and over in her head as the car hit her and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Jackie sat at her desk staring at the picture of her and her daughter as tears came to her eyes. She never meant to mess any of this up. She only wanted to protect her little girl but in the process she'd deprived her child of the one thing she needed the most…her father.

"Jackie you got a call on line 2." Nikki, Jackie's secretary said as Jackie nodded then answered the phone.

"This is Jackie how may I help you?"

"Miss. Burkhart, this is Sherriff Jackson we regret to inform you that there's been an accident."

"An accident…what happened?"

"Ma'am your daughter was hit by a car outside of Riley High School this morning."

"Oh god," Jackie cried as tears poured from her eyes, "Is she alright?"

"They've taken her to memorial. I don't know a lot of the details right now."

"Thank you I'm on my way." She said as she hung up the phone and quickly ran to the door.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Nikki said as Jackie looked back at her.

"It's Tiffany; she was hit by a car I have to go."

"I can drive you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea you shouldn't be driving." Nikki said as she grabbed her purse and the two women ran out the door.

* * *

**Next Chapter Jackie calls Hyde. But hows he gonna feel knowing he has a daughter she never told him about? Will he come back and save her?**


	4. The Worst is yet to Come

**Authors Note: Holy cow two updates in two days. It's a miracle. Well i just had to get this out because this weekend i'm going away so i'm trying to catch up on all my stories. Tomorrow hopefully it'll be jumping and wed hopefully it'll be we're twins. So this picks up where the other left off with an introduction of Hyde. Yeah serious lack of hyde in the first 3 chapters. Well that's about to change. I'm really glad that you guys are taking a liking to Tommy and Tiffany. I wanted you guys to want them together because that's what i want. I love Jackie and Hyde but i also wanted to tell another story in this one where the kids are also center stage. They're the two i want focus on along with Jackie and Hyde...you get what i'm saying? Ne ways just enjoy this chapter is emotional but the next one will be worse.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed last night and today. You're awesome. This goes out to you. **

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Four: The Worst is yet to come**

Hyde walked out of his office and rubbed his eyes. He was tired as hell and rightly so. He'd just gotten back after driving for 5 and half hours straight.

"I see you're home." Red said as Hyde looked up at him.

"I heard you left town too."

"Yeah…Steven, are you ever going to throw those things out?" Red said as Hyde put his glasses on.

"Are you ever going to stop threatening to put your foot in people's asses?" Hyde asked as Red laughed.

"Yeah fine, so how was your trip?"

"The usual…they haven't seen any woman matching that description there either."

"Son you're not going to find her in the big cities."

"Detroit isn't a big city Red."

"It's big enough. I have a feeling she'll be in a smaller one."

"Yeah well that's a feeling. I need good solid proof. Plus I've decided to stop looking for her."

"What?"

"She left and I've been a fool searching for her for the last sixteen years."

"Steven-"Red started to say before he was cut off by Eric.

"Dad there you are I've been looking all over for you."

"What?" Red asked as the phone rang.

"I'll be right back." Hyde said as Eric nodded and quickly grabbed his father.

"So did you get to see her?" Eric asked as Red looked at him.

"I said I'd meet you at home."

"Yeah well I promised Donna we'd hang out later so I had to find you now. So did you?"

"Yeah I saw her. I even got to meet Tiffany."

"Wow…did she know who you were?"

"Yeah Jackie told her. I was surprised when she did."

"Yeah Jackie isn't one for telling her kid the truth about her past is she."

"Not lately. She looks good though, and the town she's living in is safe enough. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen there."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea. I just know that it isn't good." Red said as Eric looked worried.

* * *

Jackie ran through the emergency doors with Nikki at her heels. "Excuse me my name is Jackie Burkhart my daughter was brought in this morning." Jackie said as she put her hands on the nurses' counter.

"Your daughter is being prepped for surgery right now. I'll let the doctors know that you've arrived." The nurse said as she got up and walked away.

"Oh god," Jackie said as she started to cry and Nikki quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Come on lets sit you down." Nikki said as she led Jackie to a chair.

"God Nikki what if she doesn't make it?"

"Jackie she'll be fine."

"God the last thing we did together was fight. What if she dies and I didn't get the chance to tell her that I love her." Jackie said as she leaned forward and cried.

"Oh honey she knows." Nikki said as a doctor walked over to them.

"Miss. Burkhart," he said as Jackie shot up and looked at him, "I'm Doctor Lee. I'm handling your daughter's surgery."

"Is my daughter alright?" Jackie asked as he looked at her.

"Right now she's stabilized. We were able to stop most of the bleeding but she's lost a lot of blood. We want to keep giving her transfusions but unfortunately we don't have a large supply of her blood type."

"What's that mean?"

"That means that we need to have you donate."

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"We're not the same blood type."

"Oh well is her father here? Could he perhaps donate?"

"No he's not here," Jackie said as a thought popped in her head, "But I can get him here. How quickly do you need him?"

"We're going to begin operating on her shortly. It may take a while. We need him here as quickly as possible. I don't know how much more of this blood we have. So try to hurry."

"I will." She said as she quickly ran down the hall and found a payphone.

* * *

Hyde sighed as Red and Eric sat down on the couches. They'd been talking non stop since Hyde went back to working the register and every time he went over to them they'd stop talking and just stare at him. He was beginning to think they were talking about him.

**_-Ring-_**

Hyde sighed as he picked up the phone, "Thank you for calling Grooves home of the latest in rock and roll this is Hyde speaking how may I help you?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Hyde heard a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Steven, its Jackie,"

Hyde felt like his heart had stopped beating as he stared straight ahead. "Jackie?" he asked as Red and Eric quickly turned to him.

"Steven I need you."

"What?"

"I need you to come here. I just…please you need to get here as fast as you can." She said as Hyde's face grew red.

"Excuse me. You don't call or write or even visit for 16 years and now you call and demand that I come and help you. No what's this all about Jackie?"

"Steven please there's no time to explain I just need you to get here."

"Why? Why do I need to get there so quickly?"

"Because if you don't your daughter will die." Jackie said as Hyde's eyes bulged out.

"My daughter…what are you talking about Jackie?"

"Steven please, if you ever loved me at all just please come. I live in South Bend Indiana and I'm at Memorial hospital. Red knows how to get here. Just ask him for all the details. Please hurry your daughters life depends on it." Jackie said before she hung up.

Hyde felt the phone fall from his hands as he stared at Red. "My daughter…she…she's going to die."

Red walked over to Hyde and looked at him. "What's going on Steven?"

"Jackie just called. She said that I need to get to memorial hospital in south bend Indiana…that our daughter will die if I don't."

"Alright Eric close down the store. Steven you're coming with me. Eric let your mother know what going on; I'll call you as soon as I can." Red said as he grabbed Hyde and began dragging him out of the store.

"Red what's going on?" Hyde asked as Red walked him over to the car.

"I'll explain everything on the way. Just get in." Red said as they both got in and Red torn out of the parking lot.

* * *

Jackie sat in the waiting room alone staring at the clock. She'd sent Nikki away a few hours ago because someone needed to let the office know what was going on. She was starting to think that Hyde hadn't believed a word she said but she knew better. She knew he did. He knew she wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Miss. Burkhart how is she?" Tommy said as he walked in the waiting room, his eyes red from tears.

"Oh sweetie," She said as she pulled Tommy into a hug as Nicole, Tommy's mother, walked in.

"Jackie," Nicole said as Jackie let go of Tommy and let herself be pulled into the other woman's embrace, "how is she?"

Jackie pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes, "She's in surgery now. But she needs blood and I'm not her type."

"Doesn't the hospital have the blood she needs?" Tommy asked as Jackie shook her head.

"They do but it's not enough. They said they needed a donor and I didn't know anyone else with her blood type so I had to call her father."

"Is her father coming here?"

"God I hope so." Jackie said as she answered Nicole.

"Jackie she's going to be alright." Nicole said as Jackie nodded and the two went back to their seats.

"It's all my fault." Tommy said.

"What? Honey no it isn't. It's that drivers fault for not paying attention." Jackie said as Tommy shook his head.

"Tiffany was getting picked on by Maria…again. I heard it all but I didn't try to stop it. I just thought that Tiff could handle herself. But then I saw her run away and I grabbed her. But she pushed me off." Tommy said as he looked at Jackie, "I tried to stop her. I yelled when I saw the car but she didn't hear me. She never heard me." Tommy said as Jackie felt the tears come to her eyes.

"What was Maria saying?" Jackie asked as she tried to make sense of what had happened to her daughter.

"They were calling her a bastard because she doesn't have a dad."

"They were what?" Jackie said as her face got red with anger.

"Maria was making fun of the fact that she doesn't have a father to take her to the dance. But Tiffany kept saying that she did and Maria called her a bastard. I didn't hear the whole thing but I know Maria. I know what she's capable of."

Jackie felt the tears fall from her eyes as she got up and walked over to Tommy. "Tommy, this is not your fault. I don't blame you at all so don't blame yourself. Tiffany doesn't want that. If it's anyone's fault it's Maria's okay just please don't torture yourself over this." Jackie said as Tommy nodded and Jackie smiled at him.

"I'm looking for Jackie Burkhart," Jackie turned and looked at the counter.

"Steven?" She said as she walked over to the man she hadn't seen in 16 years.

Hyde turned to Jackie as tears were falling from his eyes. "What do you need me to do?" he said as Jackie nodded to him, instantly understanding that the reunion could wait.

"We need you to donate blood." Jackie said before she turned to the nurse. "My daughter's father is here to donate." She said as the nurse nodded then walked around the counter.

"Right this way sir," She said as Hyde nodded to her, before turning to Jackie.

"You and I need to talk once she's alright." He said before he walked away.

Jackie watched him leave before turning to Red.

"So I guess having to face up to your past came a lot quicker than you imagined huh?" Red said as Jackie smiled slightly and Red pulled her into his arms.

* * *

After a while Hyde came back with a cup of juice and sat down next to Jackie.

"Thank you." She whispered as tears were pouring from her eyes.

Hyde looked over at her and put his arm around her.

She was surprised but let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"I know I said we'd talk about this later, but you need to know that I'm really angry with you." Hyde said as he stared straight ahead.

"I know that. I'm sorry I kept her from you."

"We'll talk about this later." He said as he looked down at her. "You look good Jackie."

She smiled up at him. "You do too Steven." She said as he nodded to her before turning away again.

She laid her head back down as Red watched the couple.

"They'll be alright." He said before he got up and went to find a phone.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hyde finally has that talk with Jackie. It's not going to be pretty i can tell you that much. How is Tiffany going to react to Hyde? Keep an eye out for an update. And Please leave me reviews. Thanks!**


	5. The Biggest Mistakes Haunt You

**Authors Note: Ah look at that. Because I'm leaving this weekend I decided that keeping you hanging just wasn't fair. So here's the last chapter for today. Or well the week actually. I love this one the most out of the whole story so far. Just everything. It's perfect to me. Ah love it. So i'm gonna go now but thanks a lot for the one review i got already on chapter four. Enjoy 5 Davina cuz it goes out to you! **

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Five: The Biggest Mistakes Haunt You**

Red stared down at them as they slept away. After hours of waiting and growing impatient they'd finally found comfort in each others presence and had finally dozed off. He hated to wake them but now that they were actually allowed to see their daughter he didn't think they'd pass that up.

"Jackie, Steven wake up." Red said as he nudged them both.

Jackie was the first to open her eyes and sit up. She looked around as if she had no idea where she was and then instantly remembered. Red watched as her eyes, which were usually so full of color, changed and became dark and hallow. Hyde opened his eyes and nodded to Red before putting his glasses back on.

"What's going on Mr. Forman?" Jackie asked as Red looked at her.

"They said you're allowed to go in the room now. But it has to be one at a time." Red said as Jackie nodded and got up.

"I'm going to go first if that's alright?" Jackie asked as Hyde nodded.

"She's your daughter." He said bitterly as Jackie cringed slightly.

"She's yours too you know." She said before she walked away.

"She's got a point." Red said as he sat next to Hyde.

"Yeah, but I missed out on so much already, all because she never told me."

"Steven I understand that. I do. But now that you know you can make that up to this girl. You can get to know her, and let her get to know you. This isn't the end, it's a beginning."

Hyde turned to look at Red, "Since when are you all knowing guy?"

Red turned away from Hyde, "Oh I've always been that way. You dumb asses were just too stupid to see it."

* * *

Jackie walked into Tiffany's room and pulled a chair over to her daughter's bed. She sat down and just stared at her little girl. She looked so helpless being connected to all those machines. Tears poured from Jackie's eyes as the last few conversations they'd had played through her mind. "I'm so sorry Tiff." She said as she took her daughter's hand. "Baby I'm really sorry. I should have told you everything. I shouldn't have kept your father from you. If I hadn't done that then none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry. I promise baby I'll find some way to make it up to you if you just wake up and show me those pretty blue eyes of yours. Please honey I need you. You mean the world to me kid and if I lost you…I don't know what I'd do." Jackie said as she cried her eyes out.

"Of course you'd be lost without me." Tiffany whispered, her words coming out slow and hoarse.

"Oh sweetie you're awake." Jackie said as she quickly got up and kissed her daughters forehead.

"I love you mom." She said as she tried to smile at her mom.

"I love you too sweetie." She said as the doctors and Hyde came into the room.

Tiffany looked at the door as her gaze settled on Hyde. Recognition came over her features as Jackie realized that she knew.

"Well hello there Miss. Hyde. I see you've decided to cut the beauty sleep short." Doctor Lee said as Tiffany nodded.

"Figured you people needed me." She said as he smiled.

"Alright we're gonna check you out and then you can have one more visitor before visiting hours are over." He said as Jackie nodded and they all cleared the room.

* * *

"She knows who you are." Jackie said as they watched the doctor check over Tiffany through the window.

"I thought she might." Hyde said as he looked over at Jackie, "You gave her my last name?"

"Yeah…as much as the thought of telling her about you killed me. I could never deny that you were her father…I see it every time I look in her eyes." Jackie said as she looked up at Hyde.

"So I'm on the birth certificate."

"Yeah you are. I wanted your name there so in case something ever happened to me."

"I get it." He said as the doctors walked out of the room.

"You're free to go see her Mr. Hyde, but make it short. Miss. Burkhart we have a few things to discuss." He said as Jackie nodded and left with him.

* * *

Hyde walked in the room as Tiffany watched him. Finally he made his way over to her bed and took a seat in the chair Jackie had left there. The two sat in comfortable silence until Tiffany spoke.

"So you're my dad?"

"Yup," He said as he nodded.

"Bet you didn't plan for this when you got up today."

"No, but it's not bad."

"Thanks." She said as she smiled.

"Look…if I had known-"

"I know. Trust me I know."

"So uh we should get to know each other right? Well my name is Steven but you can call me Hyde. Most people do."

Tiffany thought about this for a minute then shook her head. "How about I just call you dad?"

"Really, I mean are you sure? We don't even know each other that well."

"Well you are my dad and I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other pretty well in the next few weeks so I'd just rather start out calling you dad instead of something else. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. That's more than fine." Hyde said as Tommy walked in the room.

"Oh I'm sorry they said I could come in…I'll just go."

"No Tommy wait." Tiffany said as Hyde took a hint.

"I'll get out of your hair." Hyde said as he stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey they didn't tell me why you came?"

"Turns out you need more than you think." Hyde said as he smiled one last time at her before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey can we talk?" Hyde said as he found Jackie standing near the nurse's station.

"Sure let's go for a walk." Jackie said as she led them out into the courtyard outside. They walked in silence, neither of them knowing even where to begin or even how.

Finally Hyde decided to break the silence.

"So you just left."

"I know I did."

"I didn't want you to."

"Steven what was I supposed to do huh? You'd married someone else when you had just told me that you couldn't marry me."

"Jackie it was a mistake."

"No Steven it was a mistake when it happened it wasn't a mistake when you decided to keep the whore around."

"Jackie I couldn't just leave her."

"Why not, I mean you had no problem leaving me."

"This was different I wasn't married to you."

"Oh so because you were married to her that made it okay? I see." Jackie said as she walked away.

"God damn it why do you always do this. Why do you always have to fucking have the last say in the god damn matter Jackie?"

"Excuse me?" Jackie said as she turned back around.

"I didn't leave her because I didn't want to become Bud."

"Really? So let me get this straight you didn't want to become your asshole of a step father by leaving the whore. Okay I see that then maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk and married her to begin with BUD!" Jackie yelled as she started to walk away again.

"You know what Jackie fuck you. You don't get to put all of this on me. This is partly your fault too. If you hadn't slept with Kelso none of this would have happened."

"You don't think I don't know that Steven." Jackie screamed. "You don't think that the knowledge that if I had chosen to ignore Michael and walk away, doesn't keep me up at night? Because it does, I regret it every single day, especially when I look at Tiffany, because if I had chosen differently then she would have known her father, and I wouldn't be alone."

"You wouldn't be alone if you had never left."

"Yes I would have. You wouldn't have left her. The only reason you did was because she cheated on you."

Hyde stared at her as he thought about what she'd just said. "How did you know about that?"

"Eric told me."

"Eric?" Hyde said as he glared at her.

"I've been writing to him since I moved."

"What?" Hyde said as he stalked over to her.

"I started when he was in Africa and I kept writing after I moved here. I know everything Steven. All about Sam and the baby that you thought was yours. I know it all."

"If you know so much then why didn't you come back? Huh?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Steven if I had come back would it have made any difference at all?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know that? Because I sure as hell don't think it would have. You and I ruined what we had. It was gone. We couldn't get it back even if we wanted to."

"We could have tried."

"What good would that have done?"

"How can you say that?"

"Steven I gave up on the thought of us the day you choose that stripper over me."

Hyde glared at her as he tried to compose himself. "I chose her because what you did to me was too much."

"Oh and what you did with that nurse was nothing?"

"You didn't know her. It wasn't like she was your best friend Jackie. Kelso was my best friend and you slept with him. Did you know that he and I can't carry on a civilized conversation at all anymore? Huh? It just ends in a fight."

"I didn't want that to happen."

"Well it did. Because of you a friendship that should have lasted a lifetime ended."

"Steven-"

"Look just tell me, why did you keep my daughter away from me?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do and you're going to tell me. You owe me that much." He said as he stared at her.

Jackie looked at the sky then back at his face. "I was scared okay? I was afraid that you'd turn me away. That you'd say it was Michael's or something stupid like that. Steven I didn't even know I was pregnant until I got here. I found out the first night I'd moved to this town and I was scared. I was two months pregnant, and I was completely alone."

"You should have come home."

"I didn't want to see you with her anymore. It was like every time I walked in that basement you flaunted her in front of me. It hurt so much."

"Like you hurt me with Kelso?"

"No Steven worse, because that thing with Michael happened once but you and her…that just kept going."

"And the image of you and Kelso didn't hurt me everyday?"

"I'm not saying it didn't. But you didn't get the live show everyday like I did. Every day Steven, every single fucking day it happened. I mean imagine if that had been Michael and I doing that to you. How would you have felt?" Jackie said as tears poured from her eyes.

Hyde looked at her as he nodded. "I know."

"That's why I couldn't come back. I couldn't handle that anymore."

"But you still could have told me. Jackie you know I would have been there. And now I've missed out on 16 years that I will never get back."

"You don't think I don't know that? By the time I even thought about telling you, she was already in elementary school. I didn't know how to introduce you into her life. And it was still so painful."

Hyde sat down on the bench next to Jackie and put his head in his hands.

"Steven, I know that I hurt you," Jackie said as she sat next to him, "but I never meant to. I was scared and I was just a kid. I didn't know what else to do."

Hyde looked up with tears in his eyes as Jackie felt her heart break. "You should have told me. God Jacks I loved you so much. I would have been here in a heart beat, no matter what I would have been here."

"Steven," Jackie said as she looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

"You were my world Jackie. Even when Sam was there, you were still the center of my world. You mattered more to me than anyone." Hyde said as he continued to stare at her, "I've always thought that was why Sam cheated on me, because my mind and heart were always with you. I could never get over you." He said as he touched her cheek.

"Steven," She said as she leaned into his touch.

"It broke my heart the day you left. It was a bad day, and it only got worse. The whole group fell apart without you. When Fez got sick…Jackie we needed you. I needed you."

"I'm so sorry Steven." Jackie said as more tears came to her eyes.

"I'm going to be there for Tiffany no matter what. She'll know what it's like to have a father."

"Okay,"

"But you and I…you and I can never be. You got that?"

Jackie felt her heart break as she nodded. "I know."

"Good." Hyde said as he stood up and walked away.

Jackie pulled her knees up to her chest as she cried her heart out over the boy she'd always love.

* * *

Tiffany smiled as Tommy sat in the chair beside her bed.

"So that's your dad huh?"

"Yeah, he seems cool."

"You look like him. A little bit at least."

"I guess," Tiffany said as she looked at Tommy, "I'm so sorry Tommy."

"Tiffany no it's not your fault. I should have stopped them. I should have stood up for you."

"I shouldn't have let her get to me."

"No what she was saying was wrong. She had no right to call you that."

"But it was true wasn't it? I mean I did grow up with no father."

"That doesn't mean you didn't have one. She has no idea what your life is like. What your mother kept from you. She has no right to say that to you." Tommy said as Tiffany smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Tommy nodded then took her hand into his. "You didn't hear me did you?"

"What?"

"Before the car hit you…I screamed for you to stop but you acted like you didn't hear me."

Tiffany felt the tears come to her eyes. "I didn't…the whole time that word just kept echoing through my mind."

"Tiff," Tommy said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate that word." She cried as Tommy held her.

After a while she stopped crying and he sat back down.

"I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"I was so scared when I got here and they told me that they didn't know if they could do your surgery."

"What?"

"Tiffany they didn't have enough of your blood. That's why your mom called your dad. He is your blood type. Tiffany he saved your life."

"He did?"

"Yeah…and if he hadn't gotten here…I can't lose you Tiff. You're my best friend. I need you to be here." Tommy said as he pleaded with her.

"Tommy I'm always going to be here. I promise." She said as she took his hand into hers.

"I love you Tiff."

"I love you too Tommy." She said to him, neither of them knowing just how much the other one meant it.

* * *

**Okay first of all I loved writing that fight. I loved it a lot! Was it good? **

**Next chapter: Well for the most part Hyde and Tiffany are going to bond over her physical therapy. Jackie is going to make an important decision as well as Tommy. So we'll see. Please leave me reviews. I might write a new chapter right when i get home on sunday if there are reviews. **


	6. The Choices We Make

**Authors Note: Oh wow it's been a while. Well i've had to work way too much. Plus the boyfriend was in town last week. So this is the soonest i could update. But here it is. It's a little update. Tiffany and Hyde get a little more father/daughter bonding going on. So i hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Six: The Choices We Make**

Hyde walked into Tiffany's room and smiled when he saw her sitting up.

"Hey dad," She said as Hyde walked in and pulled the chair closer to her bed.

"How are you doing today?"

"Alright I guess. I just really want to get out of here."

"Well the doctors say it'll be a few days yet, but that you're doing great."

"That's good to know. I mean the doing great part not the staying part. That part pisses me off a little bit. I hate being cooped up somewhere against my will."

Hyde laughed. "You really are my kid."

"You're like that?" Tiffany asked as Hyde nodded.

"Oh yeah ever since I was a little kid, I use to sneak out of house and go to park so I wouldn't have to be stuck at home all the time."

"Did your parents ever catch you?"

"Nope they were too drunk; hell I don't think they realized I was even home let alone gone for that matter."

"That sucks."

"Yeah well that's life."

"Not a good life."

"Nope, but I got over it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean the Forman's took me in and changed me life."

"My grand parents?"

"Wait you know them as your grand parents?"

"Well not formally I guess. I just met Red a few days ago."

"Oh, well that's good though. They practically are my mom and dad."

"Cool." Tiffany said as Hyde nodded.

"So listen I was thinking and if you want I can stick around for a while. We can hang out and get to know each other. I mean if that's alright with you."

"Yeah of course, I mean I want you to stay. You could even stay at the house if you want."

Hyde laughed. "Uh yeah um I think it'd be better for all of us if I stayed at a hotel."

"Oh…yeah sorry I just."

"It's alright you were excited."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure doll, you can ask me anything."

"Do you hate mom?"

"Do I hate your mom? Tiffany, I don't hate her, hell I don't think I could if I tried. Your mom is a big part of me, a part that I've never been able to get rid of. But too much has happened."

"Yeah, like me."

"Like you. Only you're the good thing."

"Thanks." Tiffany said as she smiled.

* * *

A few hours later Jackie walked into Tiffany's room and found her watching Jerry Springer.

"What have I told you about that?"

"That's it's all staged and it'll rot my brain if I watch it for too long." Tiffany said as she turned off the T.V.

"Exactly," Jackie said as she sat down, "I brought you a few things from the house." She said as she pulled out a few tapes and a couple of books.

"Awesome," Tiffany said as she grabbed one of the books, "Thanks mom. Oh hey did you bring my notebook?"

"Yeah I did. Are you working on a new story?"

"Yeah actually, I'm thinking of doing a story about us."

"Really, well if you need any input I'm around."

"Thanks mom. So Dad and I talked."

"Dad?"

"Yeah I figured I might as well get use to calling him that if he's going to be around."

"he's sticking around?"

"Yeah, he asked me if I thought it was alright and I said yes."

"Well I'm glad honey," Jackie said as she took Tiffany's hand, "Look I know I made a mistake, but I'm glad you're taking this time to get to know your father. I'm just so sorry it had to happen this way."

Tiffany nodded, "I know mom. So have you and dad talked at all?"

"We did, and I realized how badly I hurt your father. So badly that he may never forgive me."

"Well can you blame him?"

"No not really. And I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever too."

Tiffany smiled at her mother, "As angry as I am about this whole thing, I could never hate you mom. You're my best friend, and I'd be lost without you."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom." Tiffany said as Jackie leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"Who knows maybe someday your father and I can get past this." Jackie said as she started sorting through Tiffany's things.

Tiffany looked at her mother and sighed, "Yeah maybe."

* * *

Jackie walked out of Tiffany's room and quietly shut the door behind her.

"She asleep?" Hyde asked as Jackie jumped a little.

"Oh, yeah I finally got her to stop watching all that trashy daytime stuff."

"Ah it's good for her, builds character."

"I think she's got enough character already, she is your child."

"Yeah speaking of that, did she tell you that I'm sticking around?"

"Yeah she did," Jackie as they started walking down the hall, "and I'm really glad that you are."

"She even invited me to stay with you guys."

"Oh, well you can stay with us. We have an extra room it wouldn't be a problem."

"We both know that isn't true. Plus I can't stay with you guys."

"Why not?"

Hyde stopped and stepped closer to Jackie, "Because as angry as I am at you, I know that something would happen that we'd both regret in the morning. And that just cant be." He said as she stared at him, "What I may be pissed but I do have eyes Jackie." He said as he let go of her and walked away.

* * *

Tiffany opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Tommy sitting beside her bed, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"For a little while now, I just didn't want to wake you."

"You could have. I would have been cool with it."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Who says they'll be a next time." She said as they laughed.

"So I brought you something."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he said as he handed her a bag, "Here, it's a get well gift."

She opened the bad and pulled out a picture frame. Inside was a picture of the two of them at formals.

"Tommy," She said as she looked up at him.

"My mom got the picture from Missy and she got a frame for it. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it. Thank you Tommy," she said as he smiled at her.

"I have to go though. But I'll be back later okay."

"Alright, I'll see you later." She said as he got up and walked out the door. He started walking away and bumped right into Hyde.

"Oh I'm sorry." Tommy said as Hyde laughed.

"It's alright; did you just come out of Tiff's room?"

"Yeah she's awake. I just wanted to give her a gift."

"I see, well uh can I give you a little advice?"

"Uh sure, I guess."

"**Sooner** is better than _later_."

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean." He said before he walked away.

Tommy watched him walk into Tiffany's room as the realization of what Hyde meant hit him. **Sooner** really was better than _later_.

* * *


	7. The Jungle Gym of your Heart

**Authors Note: So that's so much for the reviews. I guess a lot of people are sick and tired of waiting for Tiffany and Tommy to get together. Sorry i've really been slacking on getting them together. But it'll happen eventually...or will it? LOL. Okay well Tiff is out of the hospital in this one. There isnt a lot of Hyde and Jackie or even Hyde and Tiff stuff but there's other stuff. ne way just read and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Giving Life: **

**Chapter Seven: The Jungle Gym of Your Heart**

"Careful," Jackie said as Hyde carried Tiffany through the front door.

"Jackie I'm being careful." Hyde said as Jackie glared at the back of his head.

"Guys stop it; I'm fine I can walk on my own." Tiffany said as Hyde shook his head.

"No you can't and you know it. Now I'm taking you up to your room." Hyde said as Tiffany stuck her tongue out at her father who just laughed at her.

"I'll lead the way." Jackie said as Hyde followed her.

Hyde put Tiffany in the bed as Jackie fussed over her.

"I'll be downstairs," Hyde said as Jackie nodded, "You get some sleep okay." Hyde said as he leaned over and kissed Tiffany on the forehead.

Once he left the room Jackie said down on the edge of the bed and took Tiffany's hand into hers.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine mom; I'd tell you if I wasn't." Tiffany said as she smiled at her mother.

Jackie laughed then leaned over and kissed Tiffany's forehead. "I love you baby girl. Now you get some sleep. If you need anything and I mean anything just yell."

"Okay mom," Tiffany said as Jackie got up and closed the door.

* * *

"She's going to sleep for a while." Jackie said as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to go then." Hyde said as Jackie looked at him.

"Or you could stay for a while…maybe talk?"

"Jackie that's not really a good idea, I should just go."

"Oh…yeah okay," Jackie said as she walked over to the door.

"I'll see you later." Hyde said as he opened the door and stared at the woman on the other side of it.

"Uh hi," Nicole, Tommy's mom, said as Jackie smiled at her.

"Hi Nikki, what are you doing here?"

"Just bring over some food. I figured you might have your hands full and I was worried you weren't eating."

"Oh well thanks come on in." Jackie said as Nikki walked in.

"And this would be?" Nikki asked.

"Oh sorry, Nikki this is Steven Hyde. He's Tiffany's dad and Steven this is Nicole, Tommy's mom."

"It's nice to meet you. I had the pleasure of meeting your son earlier this week. He's a nice young man." Hyde said as Nikki smiled.

"Thank you, he is a good boy."

"Well I have to go Jackie; I'll be by later this week to take Tiffany to physical therapy."

"Sure Steven, I'll see you later." Jackie said as Hyde let himself out.

"So what's going on with you two?" Nikki asked as Jackie glared at her.

* * *

Tommy looked up as Hyde walked towards him.

"Are you waiting for me?" Hyde asked as Tommy nodded.

"I wanted to ask you when is the right time."

Hyde leaned up against his car next to Tommy and stared at Jackie's house.

"Let me put it this way. If I had told Jackie sooner that I loved her and that I wanted to be with her, we'd probably still be together."

Tommy looked at Hyde who continued to stare at the house.

* * *

Once Hyde was gone Tommy climbed up the tree beside Tiff's bedroom, and climbed through her window. He pulled up a chair beside her bed and debated on leaving because she was asleep, but finally decided that it was now or never. He took her hand into his and drew in a deep breath. He felt his heart racing and prayed that he'd make it through this without sweating up a storm. However at this point he pretty much figured he was screwed.

"Tiffany there's something I have to tell you. See the thing is you pushed me off that jungle gym when we were 8 years old. And you laughed about it. So everyday I tried to get you back, I'd wait until you'd show up with all your friends and I'd wait until you were in just the right spot and every time I'd get ready to do it….I'd chicken out. I couldn't figure out why. I mean you were so mean to me. You pushed me around, you beat me up. I always lost whenever we played baseball. I use to get to so mad at you. But I'd never retaliate, and I couldn't figure out why. But I know why now. I think I've always known. Tiffany, ever since that day you've been my friend. Even when you were being mean to me you always said I was your friend. And now I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're a part of me Tiffany. You're a part of my soul." Tommy said as he looked at her face, "I'm in love with you Tiffany. I think I've been in love with you since you pushed me down. I've wanted to tell you for so long now. I just couldn't. I didn't know how. And I was scared that you wouldn't love me back or that you'd push me away. I was even scared that I'd lose you all together. But seeing you get hit by that car. I realized that I could lose you and that scared me because I'd be losing my best friend and the only person I've ever been in love with. I know this is a lot, and I know you probably don't feel the same. But I just wanted you to know. I love you Tiffany, you have no idea how much." Tommy said as he got up and kissed her cheek. He let go of her hand and slowly walked over to the window.

"If I say that I've loved you ever since I pushed you down, would you believe me?" Tiffany whispered with tears in her eyes as Tommy turned around.

"Yes," He said as she motioned for him to come over to her.

He quickly walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Tommy," Tiffany said as he pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned forward and their lips met in their first kiss.

* * *

"Get off it Nikki," Jackie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me that you don't have feelings for him."

"I don't okay." Jackie said as she sat down at the table.

"Jackie, you haven't been with anyone else the entire time that I've known you." Nikki said as she sat down next to Jackie.

"There just hasn't been anyone worth it."

"Sure, and that wouldn't have anything to do with the man that just walked out of here."

Jackie looked up at Nikki and sighed. "Look okay yeah I do still love him. But it can't work."

"Why not?"

"Because too much happened, too many horrible things that I cant take back."

"Jackie, what happened?"

"I cheated on him."

"Okay, well with whom?"

"His best friend and Steven is the one who caught us."

* * *

_**Chicago-1979**_

_**Musty Hotel Room**_

"_Michael if we do this then there is no turning back." Jackie said from her spot under Kelso._

"_Jackie, its just sex,"_

"_It's just sex? Michael it's more than just sex. I'm giving up on Steven."_

"_Jackie he gave up on you first."_

"_I know that, but if I do this…then it means that I'm done, that I can never go back, ever." Jackie said as tears came to her eyes._

"_Are you sure?" Kelso asked as Jackie looked away._

"_I'm sure." Jackie said as Kelso nodded and pushed into her._

_Jackie cried out in pain, not from his actions, but from her heart breaking. "Michael stop!" Jackie yelled as Kelso looked down at her._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I can't do this. I cant you have to get off of me. I just can't." She said as Kelso quickly pulled out of her. Jackie quickly got off the bed and ran into the bathroom._

_Kelso pulled his boxers back on and sat the end of the bed. He occasionally looked towards the bathroom door, hoping the girl inside was alright._

_-Knock- _

_He stood up and opened the door. "Hyde," He said as Hyde stared at him._

"_Kelso man what are you doing here? Where's Jackie? And why are you naked?"_

"_Hyde I thought you said you were done with Jackie."_

"_Well I changed my mind man. I love her and I want to be with her." Hyde said as Kelso looked down._

"_That's good man." Kelso said as Hyde looked around._

"_So where is she?" Hyde asked as the bathroom door opened and Jackie came out wearing only a tee-shirt. _

"_Steven, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked as Hyde stared at her then looked at Kelso._

"_Wait a minute did you two?" Hyde asked as Kelso shook his head._

"_You said you didn't want her man."_

"_That didn't mean you could sleep with her." Hyde said as he glared at Kelso._

"_Hyde it just happened."_

"_Get out of my face Kelso."_

"_Hyde,"_

"_Get out!" Hyde yelled as Kelso grabbed his clothes and left the room._

_Jackie could only look at the floor as Hyde stared at her._

"_How could you?" He whispered as Jackie looked up at him._

"_You said you didn't want me Steven. You told me to go. So I left."_

"_I never said I didn't want you."_

"_You did! When I asked you if there was anything else you wanted to say, you said nothing. So I just figured you didn't want me."_

"_I did want you Jackie. In fact I came here to ask you to marry me, but it looks like you're the one who didn't want me."_

"_No Steven I did want you. I've wanted you for so long, but you've never wanted me."_

"_I've always wanted you Jackie."_

"_Then how come you never say it? How come you never tell me that you love me? Are you just numb inside? Because that's what it feels like."_

"_Jackie I shouldn't have to tell you, you should just know."_

"_No Steven you have to tell a person that you love them you can't just assume that they know it."_

"_Whatever," Hyde said as he walked towards the door._

"_Steven," Jackie called as Hyde turned to her._

"_I hope he was worth it." Hyde said before he walked out._

* * *

"That night was the end for us. He went to Vegas, got drunk and married a stripper. That was the worst night of my life."

"But you didn't really sleep with Kelso. I mean not really. You just stopped."

"Yeah I know, but it still happened."

"But Hyde doesn't know that."

"So?"

"You need to tell him. Jackie maybe telling him the truth will fix things."

"I doubt it." Jackie said as Nikki grabbed her arm.

"Jackie, listen to yourself. You can't do this to yourself anymore. If you want him as badly as I think you do, then you need to get him. You owe it to yourself, your daughter and your heart to try and work things out with him."

"But what if he still doesn't want to be with me?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be. But at least you'd know." Nikki said as Jackie nodded.

* * *

**Okay guys seriously what did you think? I know Tommy and Tiffany FINALLY! lol i tricked you guys. You thought it wasnt gonna happen now and it did. What do you think? So the line that tiff says "If i say i've loved you," well i stole that from OTH the episode of the school shooting when Peyton says to Lucas, "If i say i love you will you hold it against me? Because i've lost a lot of blood." Yeah stole it. But it's a good line. LOL Seriously leave me lots of comments on what you thought. Next one is gonna have a confrontation between Jackie and Hyde that could end badly...in a good way.  
**


	8. The True Nature of Things

**Authors Note: Well hey there guys. I know i've been slacking. But i just hadnt had the inspiration to really write until last night. One of my best friends, Hyde's Bride, really inspired me. She sent me on the of the sweetest reviews and it just gave me the inspiration i needed to get this chapter out. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing you're all amazing. To those of you who begged for me to start writing again, Thank you it payed off and to those of you who read but dont review, thank you for checking out my story. So here is the newest chapter of Giving Life. It's more than i thought it would be and i love it. Please review and let me know what you think. BTW Tiffany's lines in this chapter are all the things i wanted to say to Jackie when i saw the season 7 episodes. **

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Eight: The True Nature of Things**

"Dad I can do it just fine." Tiffany said as she walked up the porch stairs.

"Alright fine," Hyde said as Tiffany smiled at him before walking in the front door.

"Oh you guys are back." Jackie said as she walked down the stairs to greet them.

"Yeah doctor says I've made a full recovery, but Dad doesn't believe it." Tiff said as she looked over at Hyde who was closing the door.

"Look I just think that someone who has been in the kind of accident you have needs longer than four weeks to recover."

"Dad," Tiffany said as she turned to her father, "I love you but please just listen to me. I'm fine. I made a full recovery. You should be happy about this."

Hyde stared at his daughter as she looked at him pleadingly, "Alright fine I believe you."

"Good." Tiffany said as she hugged Hyde.

"By the way, I love you too kiddo." Hyde said as he kissed the side of her head.

Jackie felt the tears threaten to spill as she watched the scene before her.

"Alright well I'm out of here." Hyde said as he pulled away from Tiffany.

"Thanks for bringing her home." Jackie said as she walked over to the door.

"No problem." Hyde said as he waved at Tiffany before walking out of the house.

"Hey mom," Tiffany said as Jackie closed the door.

"Yeah sweetie,"

"Why don't you and dad really talk anymore?"

"Um…well…"

"Mom, did something happen? Something you're not telling me?"

"Do you remember I told you that I talked to your father at the hospital?'

"Yeah you said you realized how badly you hurt him. What about it?"

"Honey, it's more complicated than me simply hurting him, way more complicated."

"Mom, you know that you can tell me anything right?"

"I know baby, it's just…your father believes something that didn't necessarily happen."

"He believes that you slept with his best friend."

"What? How did you know that?"

"Dad and I talk mom. We talk a lot about everything really."

"What did he say?"

"Mom I'm not about to be the kid in the middle."

"I know, I just…"

"Look he said you hurt him and it was with his best friend. He also said that he hasn't talked to that best friend in years, didn't even go to his wedding."

"I never wanted any of that to happen."

"What really happened mom? I mean did you sleep with the guy or what?"

"Your father and I were never really in sync when it came to our relationship. I wanted to get married and start a life. He wanted to continue living life the way it was, never really growing up. So when I got an offer to go to Chicago and be a news anchor…I gave your father an ultimatum."

"He told me about that."

"Well he didn't like it so of course he lashed out didn't really want to answer the big questions that I needed answers to. So I left."

"Okay wait dad said you left before he could tell you his answer."

"That's right I did."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want to stick around only to have him say no."

"Mom…you know what just go on I'll make my comments later." Tiffany said as she sat down.

Jackie sat down in the chair across from her and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Chicago wasn't at all what I expected. It was this whole new world full of people I didn't even know. I grew really lonely the first two days I was there. Then Michael showed up."

"That's dad's old friend right?"

"Yeah, he was in Chicago visiting his daughter. He was the one who had dropped me off and he knew how lonely I was."

"Okay, what happened?"

"We got to talking and I just wanted to connect with someone, just to forget the pain of losing your father. So I tried…connecting with Michael. But I couldn't do it. Your father was everywhere. He was in my heart, he was in my soul, and I couldn't let that go."

"Here mom," Tiffany said as she handed her mother a tissue.

Jackie nodded and wiped her eyes before continuing, "Steven walked in while I was in the bathroom. I could hear his voice through the door. He sounded so sad and I remember thinking, is he sad because of me, is he sad because I left? But of course when I walked out everything fell apart. And it was then that I learned that your father was coming to ask me to marry him."

"Wait he didn't tell me that." Tiffany said as Jackie nodded.

"Why would he? It's proof that he actually loved me at one point in time."

"So that's the story."

"Well after that I came back to Point Place and your father had married a stripper."

"Yeah he told me all about that. I'm totally with you on that one by the way." Tiffany said as Jackie smiled.

"So that's why I can't talk to him. There's just too much."

"Okay can I talk now?"

"Uh…sure."

"Mom, you're an idiot."

"Excuse me?!"

"Okay mom first of all an ultimatum. You say that you loved dad, okay I believe that you did, hell I still think you do, but if you loved him then that means you knew him and you knew how he'd take that. I barely know him and I know he'd take that kind of thing REALLY badly."

"I know."

"Mom if you knew then why would you do it."

"I don't know honey; I was a kid who only wanted a happy ending"

"Secondly, mom how could you just leave before finding out dad's answer. Just because you thought he was going to say no didn't necessarily mean that he was. Hell for all you know he could have been waiting till the exact moment before you had to leave to pull out this huge romantic gesture that would have blown you away."

"You really don't know your father yet do you?"

"Thirdly, dad doesn't hate you. In fact he still loves you, a lot."

"Tiffany-"

"No I'm not trying to play parent trap, I'm telling the truth. Dad still loves you and I know that you still love him. And I for one am sick of watching you two avoid each other and avoid the feelings you're both still carrying around."

"It doesn't matter what I feel for him anymore Tiffany. He told me we could never happen again. He said that and I am going to honor that."

"Why do you think he said it mom? You hurt him in a way he never thought possible. But I guarantee that if you talk to him and get to know him again as a friend…you could get him back."

Jackie stood up and walked to the window. "It's too late for that Tiff, him and I are over."

Tiffany stood up and looked at her mother, "It's only over if you let it be." She said before she walked out the door.

* * *

"Yeah sure dad just pick me up around eight." Tiffany said before she hung up the phone.

"So what's this big plan you go going?" Tommy asked Tiffany as she smiled.

"Look you know how much I hate the parent trap right?"

"Yeah I know. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well I'm setting up my parents."

"You're what?"

"Tommy look I'm sick of them being childish little teenagers. They need to talk and I'm the only one that's gonna get them there."

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"Well I told dad to come get me at eight and I'm going to tell mom that I'm going out with you then spending the night at Missy's."

"Okay there is like eight different ways that this could backfire."

"Are you in or not?"

"I'm in." Tommy said as Tiffany leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

**-Knock-**

Jackie looked at the door as she stood up. "I wonder who that is." She said as she opened the door to find Hyde on the other side.

"Hey," Hyde said as he nodded at Jackie.

"Hey right back, come on in." Jackie said as Hyde walked inside and Jackie closed the door.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright," Jackie said as Hyde looked around, "Steven what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Tiffany. We had plans."

"Oh really, well little miss tiffany neglected to tell me that."

"I guess so."

"She isn't here Steven."

"What?"

"Our daughter, regardless of what I tell her, set us up."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants us to talk and she tricked us into doing it."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, but uh she's right I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"We do need to talk Steven."

"About what?"

"I don't know about anything and everything. There's so much that hasn't been said."

"And there's a lot that has been said."

"Steven please can we just talk?"

Hyde looked at the door then back at Jackie, "Fine." Hyde said as he walked into the living room and sat down.

Jackie followed him slowly as she tried to think of how to start the conversation.

"So how are things going with you and Tiff?"

"Good, it's been nice getting to know my daughter."

"It's wonderful being able to watch you two together."

Hyde scoffed as he looked at her, "Would have happened sooner if you hadn't been so selfish."

Jackie gasped as she looked at Hyde. "Well if you hadn't married a whore."

"I did that because you slept with Kelso."

"For your information Steven I never actually slept with Michael."

"Really? Then how the hell did you two end up half naked then?"

"Michael and I didn't sleep together but we almost did."

"Almost how Jackie?"

"He started to and I stopped him."

"Okay so let me get this straight he was technically inside of you and you pushed him off?"

"Yeah that's what happened."

Hyde started laughing as Jackie glared at him.

"What the hell are you laughing about? I didn't cheat on you Steven."

"Yes you did Jackie. You had his penis inside of you. That's cheating."

"Fine so I did. But I thought we were over. You're the one who said goodbye."

"What the hell else was I going to say Jackie? You gave me a god damn ultimatum. Either marry you or lose you. It wasn't fair."

"I know that. I do," Jackie said as she calmed down, "And I shouldn't have."

"You're always doing that…wait what?"

"I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum. It was wrong of me." Jackie said as she looked at Hyde with tears in her eyes. "I made a lot of mistakes in my life and I have a lot of regrets, but my biggest regret next to not telling you about Tiff is the ultimatum I gave you."

"Jackie, the day you left for Chicago it killed me because I felt like you were giving up on me."

Jackie walked over to Hyde and kneeled down in front of him. "I've never given up on you Steven. I always believed that you'd grow up to be an incredible man and I was right." Jackie said as Hyde stared at her.

"Jackie," Hyde said as Jackie looked at him.

"You have always been in my heart Steven. I've never fully left you. I still love you just as much as I did back then."

Hyde wiped a tear from her cheek as he looked at her. "I still love you too, but I cant be with you. I just cant."

"I know that. That's not what I'm asking for."

"What are you asking for Jackie?"

"I'm asking you to be my friend."

"You want us to be friends?'

"Of course I do Steven. I want you in my life so badly and I know we cant be together, so I'd rather have you as a friend then not have you at all."

Hyde smiled slightly her before he took her face in his hands. "Alright, we'll be friends." Hyde said as he let go of her face and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Steven."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review and let me know. I'm having a ton of inspiration for this story right now.  
**


	9. The Seven O'clock to Chicago

**Authors Note: Hey guys heres another chapter to you. This one goes out to SilverRain 1.3 for your amazing help on coming up with the idea for this chapter, xxspuffster101xx- for your amazing support and reviews, jackiehyde4eva-for your lovely review, zomg it's rachel-for reviewing and letting me know what you think, and Hyde's bride for your constant support. you guys made my day. This chapter has a song in it. Mostly because i cant make videos right now and when i heard this song i could see the video in my head but unfortunately cant make it right now. Ne ways so also i have had a little inspiration for this chapter from a couple Bulma/Vegeta fics (yes i love dragonball z so sue me). Okay the song is 'Chicago' by Kate Voegele. Enjoy and let me know what you think. this has been re-edited for your enjoyment. lol thanks Monica!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Tommy, Tiffany, Missy and their parents (cept tiffs). **

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Nine: The Seven O'clock to Chicago**

"It won't last." Tiffany said as she sighed and laid down on Tommy's bed.

"Well hello to you too." Tommy said as he watched his girlfriend walk into his room.

"Sorry," She said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"That's better," He said as he laughed, "So what won't last?"

"My mom and my dad being friends, I mean there's just so much there."

Tommy sighed as he got up and sat on the bed next to Tiffany. "That doesn't mean they won't make it as friends."

"Puh-leaze, spare me, I know for a fact that those two will be all over each other by weeks end."

"Oh and how do you know this?"

"Because I have a plan," Tiffany said as she sat up and smiled, evilly, at Tommy.

"Oh no,"

"It's gonna be great. All I have to do is get them alone again and eventually-"

"Shut up." Tommy said as Tiffany stared at him.

"What?"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe them talking and being friends is just improvement enough?"

Tiffany stared at Tommy, "Well yeah, but,"

"No, Tiffany your parents, two people who haven't really talked since you were conceived, are trying to be friends. You should be happy about that, not trying to push them together, especially right now, when everything is so new to them."

"I just want my mom and dad to be happy."

"I know you do baby. I want that too."

Tiffany smiled as Tommy leaned over and kissed her.

Things began to get very heated between the two as Tommy maneuvered himself until he was on top of Tiffany.

"Tommy wait-"Tiffany said as she pulled away from him.

"Tiffany, I don't want to pressure you because I love you, so I'm just going to go." Tommy said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"But this is your house?"

"Yeah I know." He said before he left and Tiffany rolled over laughing.

* * *

Hyde pulled up to Jackie's house and sighed. This being friends thing with her was slowly becoming easier as time went on. Now they could be in a room together for five whole minutes before things got awkward. That had to be something right? Hyde sighed again and he got out of the car and made his way up to the door. He turned the handle and instantly knew it would be unlocked. Jackie had told him the day before that he was welcome to their home and that the door would literally always be unlocked to him. He'd laughed and said okay, but hadn't realized until now how serious she had been. He quietly opened the door and walked in. He didn't see anyone immediately but he heard someone singing lightly in the den so he slowly he made his way there. Once he got there he tried to figure out who it was and was surprised to find Jackie. She was sitting in the middle of the room with a guitar in her arms and her eyes closed. Hyde couldn't believe the voice she had and he contemplated between interrupting her or just listening. In the end he decided to just listen.

Jackie played the opening cords to the song she'd written 16 years ago and felt all the emotions she felt then flowing through her. She'd never actually finished the song, but after the last few days she'd finally been struck with the inspiration she needed to finish it.

**I've never known you**

**But I'm no stranger to this feeling**

**I know it's over**

**But the hurt's not**

**What do you call it**

**When broken hearts are not done healing**

**You threw down your cigarette**

**But it's still hot**

**Well I've learned a lot**

**And here's what I've got**

**Well didn't I think you would always love me?**

**And didn't I want you to take care of me, baby?**

**Well that ain't happening, no**

**And wouldn't I love just to rise above this?**

**You've gotta believe I've suffered enough to be free**

**So I'm officially leaving**

**Just a kiss on the cheek and I'm gone-**

**I'll be on the seven o'clock**

**Oh, oh, the seven o'clock to Chicago**

**It's never easy**

**Breaking this old addiction**

**I've got the reason**

**But no rationale**

**I wanna hate you**

**Cause you don't give me no conviction**

**Your betrayal oughta make this breakdown**

**No trouble at all**

**So let the rubble fall**

**Cause I'm running off**

**Well didn't I think you would always love me?**

**And didn't I want you to take care of me, baby?**

**Well that ain't happening, no**

**And wouldn't I love just to rise above this?**

**You've gotta believe I've suffered enough to be free**

**So I'm officially leaving**

**Just a kiss on the cheek and I'm gone-**

**I'll be on the seven o'clock**

**Oh, oh, the seven o'clock to Chicago**

**I'll be on the seven o'clock to Chicago**

**I ain't got no second thoughts because I know I'm**

**On my way to the top**

**I'm on my way, yeah**

**Well didn't I think you would always love me?**

**And didn't I want you to take care of me, baby?**

**Well that ain't happening, no**

**And wouldn't I love just to rise above this?**

**You've gotta believe I've suffered enough to be free**

**So I'm officially leaving**

**Just a kiss on the cheek and I'm gone-**

**I'll be on the seven o'clock**

**Oh, oh, the seven o'clock to Chicago**

Jackie hummed the ending as she slowly opened her eyes and screamed.

* * *

Tiffany slowly made her way down the street towards Missy's house as she thought about what Tommy had said. He loved her…that she knew, but sex…that was what was bugging her. She'd never really thought about having sex before. She pretty much figured it was an inevitability in a relationship but she never thought she'd end up being in a relationship until she was much older and way more mature. She sighed as she walked up Missy's front door and rang the bell.

"Thank god you're here." Missy said as she pulled Tiffany inside.

"What's going on?"

"My mother is on another one of her little health kicks and she keeps forcing me to eat tofu."

"She's doing it again?"

"Yeah it's annoying, but if you're here then she won't do it and I can get a night of freedom from her dreaded health crap."

Tiffany laughed at her best friend as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Miss Stephenson," Tiffany said as she spotted Missy's mom.

"Oh hey kitten, are you staying for dinner?"

"If you don't mind, Missy and I will probably be girl talking most of the night."

"Its fine, I'll order you two a pizza." She said before she went to the phone and the girls left the room.

"Works every time," Missy said as she high fived Tiffany who was laughing as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Steven what are you doing here?" Jackie said as she put her guitar down and quickly got up.

"Jackie I never knew you could sing."

"Oh," Jackie said as she looked at the guitar then back at Hyde as her face turned red, "That's just a hobby I picked up."

"When did you start?"

"Uh when I was seven or eight I think." Jackie said under her breath as Hyde stared at her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It never came up I guess."

"Yeah I guess. So did you write that?"

"Yeah I wrote it after Sam showed up."

"I thought so." He said as he looked at her.

"I could never finish it after I moved her, but today I got this inspiration to just finish it."

"It's really good."

"Thanks."

"What's it called?"

"Chicago actually, seemed fitting."

"So is Tiffany home?"

"Nope she's out either with Tommy or Missy."

"Oh well figured I'd stop by and just visit."

"Steven," Jackie said as she grabbed his arm, "We said we'd be friends."

"I know, and I want to be, I mean I'm trying. It's hard."

"I know, but maybe you can help me. I want to start writing songs again. Even if I don't sing them myself or put them out there for the world, I just want to write them again."

"I can help you."

"You can?"

"Yeah in fact if you want I can help you get them out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah W.B. has a few connections in the recording industry. Hell some little teeny bopper could be singing your stuff by next month." Hyde said as Jackie laughed.

"Well that sounds good Steven. I'd love your help."

"Good, well let's get started." Hyde said as Jackie smiled and picked up her guitar.

* * *

"Missy, can I ask you something?" Tiffany asked as Missy muted the TV.

"Sure what's up?"

"Have you ever thought about sex?"

"Whoa didn't see that coming."

"Sorry I just…something happened and now I can't stop thinking about it."

"You and Tommy didn't?"

"Oh no, no way…I just…we got kind of into it today and he said he didn't want to pressure me. And now I can't stop thinking about it."

"Well…I'd be lying if I said that I haven't. Because I have, I mean I see all these kids that are doing it and it's like they're different."

"Different?"

"I don't know they look different. Like older maybe."

"I never noticed that."

"Are you thinking about having sex?"

"Not really, I mean I'm too young I think. Or at least that's what everyone says."

"What does your mom tell you?"

"We talked about it once. And all she said was that she wasn't going to tell me not to because then I'd want to. All she said was when the time was right I'd know it."

"Well then I guess when the time is right you'll know it."

"Yeah I guess so. But that time isn't now and I don't know if Tommy knows that."

"Then you need tell him."  
"What if he gets mad?"

"He wont get mad. You guys have been friends forever and he's loved you since we were in middle school. Trust me he won't get mad."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, now can we cut the too old to be talking about this conversation and watch TV?"

Tiffany laughed as she nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I didnt want to include music in this but i thought that's common ground they can start their friendship from. LOL Oh yeah some of you are wondering on the ending. Well I was thinking...maybe i'll write two ending...maybe not. It all depends. Let me know how you think this should go on and how this should end. This isnt going to be a long story i want to wrap it up in 3 or 4 more chapters. So let me know.  
**


	10. The fool who falls

**Authors Note: Thanks so much to the reviews i received for the last chapter. I've been doing some thinking and while i'd like to end this in 3 more chapters i'm beginning to think i might not be able to accomplish that. So Monica and Ashley you get your wish. I will continue this story until it is finished in it's entirety. It will be my finest hour (lmao!). Ne ways so there are two songs in here. Remember Hyde is helping Jackie work on her music. They're Kindly Unspoken (lol Ashley!) and Wish you were here. For the wish you were here song could you please go to my youtube page and listen to my wish you were here video as you read that part. Please it'll give the story more meaning for you. PLEASE! Also it seems that Tiff and Tommy are becoming favorites among you guys. So i'm going to let you all hear it from me. There will be a sequel and it'll star them as the two main characters. Jackie and Hyde will be in it but it'll be their story. I have some ideas for it but i just love those two so much that i cant let them go. Alright now read and please review. I love reading what you guys what to say about my work. **

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Ten: The Fool who falls**

"God I'm hungry," Tiffany said as she walked down the stairs, "I wonder what mom is up to." She said as she paused on the landing. She looked around the room for her mother, but she saw no signs of her. The only thing she heard was the sounds of her mother's piano and faint humming sounds. '_Hmm_,' She thought to herself as she walked down the hall and over to the den. She paused next to the door as she tried to figure out who was in the room.

"Hey Jackie is this the right tune?" Hyde asked as he played a few notes on the piano.

Jackie stopped humming and smiled. "Yes that's exactly right," Jackie said as she put her pen down, "okay I think I've got it."

"Well lets here it." Hyde said as he began playing the tune.

Tiffany smiled to herself as her mother began singing.

**As high as the moon**

**So high were my spirits**

**When you sang out my name**

**And coming from you**

**It was enough just to hear it**

**Oh, it rang like the bells did today**

**But even the sturdiest ground**

**Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down**

**Kindly unspoken**

**You show your emotion**

**And silence speaks louder than words**

**It's lucky I'm clever**

**If I didn't know better**

**I'd believe only that which I'd heard**

**In the days of my folly**

**I followed your lead**

**Did what Simon Said to do**

**But I won't let melancholy**

**Play me for a fool**

**Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new**

**And as far as your lack of something to say**

**Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way**

**Kindly unspoken**

**You show your emotion**

**And silence speaks louder than words**

**It's lucky I'm clever**

**If I didn't know better**

**I'd believe only that which I'd heard**

**So don't keep me up till the dawn**

**With words that'll keep leading me on**

**I know much better than to wait for an answer from you**

**Kindly unspoken**

**You show your emotion**

**And silence speaks louder than words**

**It's lucky I'm clever**

**If I didn't know better**

**I'd believe only that which I'd heard**

Hyde slowly got up as Jackie smiled at him. "So what did you think?"

"Well it was definitely better than it was two days ago." Hyde said as Jackie smiled at him even brighter.

"Thank you Steven. So what now, I mean what do I do now?"

"Well I'm thinking we should record it and send it out to W.B."

"Okay sure, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure that's sounds fine." Hyde said as they started walking out of the room.

"Opps," Tiffany said as her parents walked right into her.

"Tiffany were you spying on us?" Jackie asked as Tiffany looked away.

"Nope," She said as Hyde laughed.

"Sure you weren't kiddo." He said as he laughed at her.

"Well can you blame me? You two won't tell me what you're up to so I had to find out for myself." Tiffany said as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry baby," Jackie said as she wrapped her arm around Tiffany, "Your father is helping me write some music."

"Wait you're writing again?" Tiffany asked as Jackie nodded.

"Yep and it's going really well. In fact your father is going to send a few songs over to your grandfather for his approval."

"Wow so does this mean you're going to become a singer?" Tiffany asked as she pulled away from her mother.

"Nope, I'm only going to write the songs. I'm hoping someone else ends up wanting to sing them."

"Oh," Tiffany said as she looked at her dad, "What do you think of that?"

"I think it's your mother's decision." Hyde said as he walked away from them.

"Wait Steven do you think it's a bad idea?" Jackie asked as she chased after him.

"I think it's-"Hyde said before Jackie cut him off.

"No please Steven tell me what you honestly think." Jackie said as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Jackie, I think your songs are amazing, but I think they're amazing because they're yours. I don't know that anyone else could do them justice." He said as he looked down at her.

"Oh," She said as Tiffany walked over to her.

"But I still want to send the tape to W.B. even if you don't want to sing them." Hyde said as put his hands on Jackie's shoulders, "Your songs are powerful Jackie and they deserve to be heard and I promise you they will be." He said as she smiled up at him.

"They are great mom, but I've always loved them." Tiffany said as Jackie smiled at her.

"Thank you baby," Jackie said as she hugged her daughter.

"I have to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hyde said as he leaned over and hugged Tiffany before waving at Jackie then walking out.

* * *

Tiffany stood outside of Tommy's room as she stared at the door. She was nervous as hell about going inside because she knew the moment she walked through that door they'd have to talk. Actually they'd have to have '**the talk**' to be more precise (A/N: Why does that not make any sense to me?) and that scared the hell out of her.

'_What the hell am I going to say to him?_' she thought to herself as the door to his room opened.

"Tiffany?" Tommy asked as tried to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Oh hey," She said as he looked at her.

"Hey to you too, have you been standing out here for a while?"

"Oh, no I was just…no I just got here." She said as she walked in.

"Oh okay. So what's up?" He asked as she looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

"Oh," he said as he instantly sat down next to her.

"Yesterday…I don't know what happened okay but I think we need to have the talk."

"Okay." Tommy said as Tiffany turned to him.

"I'm not ready to have sex."

"Neither am I."

"You're not?"

"No I'm really not."

"Good, because yesterday I thought you were and that…I don't know."

"Tiffany," Tommy said as he lifted her chin up, "I love you so much…way more than you know. But I'm not ready to take that step, not yet at least. I'm only 16 and the consequences that come from sex…they're just too much for me to handle right now."

"I know and I feel the same way."

"But someday, when I'm ready, I'll let you know because you're the only person I would ever remotely consider having sex with. But not until we're much older." He said as she smiled at him.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready too. I love you Tommy."

"I love you too Tiff." Tommy said as he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Tiffany quietly closed the door as she looked around for her mother. She heard the light sounds of her mother voice coming from the den so she decided to go investigate.

"Hey mom," Tiffany said as she walked in the room.

"Oh hey sweetie, where have you been?"

"I went over to Tommy's for a little while." Tiffany said as she sat down next to Jackie.

"Have I told you yet how happy I am for you?"

"Mom," Tiffany said as she looked down.

"No sweetie I am. Tommy is a great boy and I'm so happy that you two are finally together."

"Thanks mom," Tiffany said as she blushed, "So what are you working on?"

"Fixing up an old song; do you want to hear it?"

"Sure," Tiffany said as Jackie started playing the guitar.

**Gone away are the golden days**

**Just a page in my diary**

**So here I am, a utopian citizen**

**I'm still convinced there's no such thing as idealism**

**Memories they're following me like a shadow now**

**And I'm dreaming**

**And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief**

**I've seen your act**

**And I know all the facts**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**It ain't hard to see**

**Who you are underneath**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**And I wish you were here**

**I was true as the sky is blue**

**I couldn't soon say the same for you**

**So now I find denial in my eyes**

**I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind**

**Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart**

**For what it is**

**Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions**

**I've seen your act**

**And I know all the facts**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**It ain't hard to see**

**Who you are underneath**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**And I wish you were here**

**Sometimes I can't explain**

**And I'm so sorry that I can't**

**I'll try to concentrate**

**On your true identity**

**I've seen your act**

**And I know all the facts**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**It ain't hard to see**

**Who you are underneath**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**And I wish you were here**

**I've seen your act**

**And I know all the facts**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**It ain't hard to see**

**Who you are underneath**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**And I wish you were here**

**And I wish you were here**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh**

**And I wish you were here**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh**

**I wish you were here**

**I wish you were here**

**I wish you were here**

Tiffany stared at her mother for a long time after she'd finished playing and Jackie just let her.

"Your songs are all about dad aren't they?" Tiffany asked as Jackie smiled.

"Most of them yeah but there are few that aren't."

"Does he know they're about him?"

"He'd have to be stupid not to." Jackie said as she stood up and began putting her guitar away.

"Mom, I'm really glad that you and Dad are trying to be friends."

Jackie turned around and smiled at her daughter, "Me too baby, me too."

* * *

**A/N: I would kill to have a kid like Tiffany. Ne ways let me know what you thought.  
**


	11. The Fact is I think I'm Jealous

**Authors Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. A lot has been happening here. My boyfriend's brother's wedding, then jury duty and finally getting suspended from my shitty job. So it's been pretty crazy here. But i'm back with a ton of time on my hands too. Though i've spent a lot of that time reading the twilight books. If you havent read them before you really should. They're amazing. Bella and Edward make my day. Ne ways so there are two songs in this one. One is called I get it by Kate Voegele and the other is Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade. Both songs are truly amazing. So read and of couse let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. You're amazing. This is the longest one so far i think so here's to hoping you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the supporting characters and tiffany**

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Eleven: The Fact is I think I'm jealous**

Jackie sighed as she closed a file on her desk.

"Long day?" Nikki asked as Jackie nodded.

"Oh yeah. I swear this is like the day that will never end." Jackie said as she put her head in her hands.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a curtain father not being in town right now?"

"No, this doesn't have anything to do with him, but I am beginning to think that's why Tiffany is in a slump."

Nikki laughed as she smiled at her friend. "Hun she's not the only one who's in a slump. You've been like this since he left you're just too stubborn to admit it."

"I have not been in a slump." She said as Nikki laughed again.

"See stubborn." She said as she walked out of Jackie's office and closed the door behind her.

"I am not. " She said to herself as she heard the door open again, "If you've come back to tell me that I'm stubborn again save it." Jackie said without even looking up.

"Well I could say you're stubborn but in my defense I've never called you that before."

Jackie looked up and smiled when she saw her friend Jason standing in the doorway.

"Jason I didn't know that was you. I thought it was Nikki."

"She called you stubborn?"

"Yeah just as joke."

"Ah I see."

"So what can I do for you Jason? Are you having trouble in accounting again?"

"No and even if I was you know I wouldn't call you."

"True, so what's up?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something." He said as Jackie looked at him.

"Okay sure go ahead." She said with a smile as Jason took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Jason asked as Jackie stared at him.

Jackie didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to say yes, but there was another part of her, a larger part of her, that wanted to say no because Steven. 'Wait,' Jackie thought to herself, 'why should I sacrifice my happiness for a man who doesn't want to be with me. It's time I just moved on right?' She asked herself as she looked behind Jason and saw Nikki giving her the thumbs up.

"Sure." Jackie said as Jason smiled.

"Really? Alright well I'll pick you up at eight." He said as he started to walk away.

"Okay, just ask Nikki for my address." Jackie said as Jason gave her one last smile before he walked over to Nikki. Once he was completely gone Nikki quickly made her way into Jackie's office and closed the door.

"Did I just do the right thing?" She asked as Nikki smiled at her.

" Yes you did. Jackie its time that you started dating again and Jason will make the perfect test run." She said as Jackie smiled at her before her smiled quickly turned into a frown.

"I know I'm just afraid that I agreed because I'm lonely. Steven is in Milwaukee and Tiffany is busy with school and Tommy."

Nikki nodded as she looked at Jackie, "Well I for one think that regardless of yours reason, that you made the right choice"

* * *

"Tiffany are you home?" Jackie said as she walked in the house.

"Yeah, but I'm going out in a few minutes."

"Well do you have enough time to come down here and talk to me?" Jackie asked as Tiffany came down the stairs.

"Of course Mom." Tiffany said as they walked into the kitchen together.

"So I have something I need to tell you?"

"Should I be sitting for this?"

"Maybe." Jackie said as Tiffany sat down at the table.

"So what's going on mom?"

"I have a date."

"You have a date?"

"Yeah tonight actually. It's with this guy from work. I've known him for a few months and today he asked me out to dinner."

"Well that's great mom. I'm happy for you."

"You are honey?"

"Yeah I mean you deserve to be happy."

"Well that went a lot better than I thought it would."

"Well I'm a complicated woman mom." Tiffany said as she stood up and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"That you are my dear. But you get that from me."

"Yeah I know." She said as she smiled then walked out of the kitchen, "I'll be home late so don't wait up." She yelled before she walked out of the house.

* * *

Jackie stared at the clock above the fireplace and sighed. She'd gotten ready a lot quicker than she planned and had been sitting in the living room staring at the clock ever since. Just as she was about to get up and find something else to do to kill the time, her doorbell rang.

She got up and smiled when she saw Jason on the other side.

"Hey Jason." Jackie said as Jason smiled at her and walked inside.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me grab my purse," She said as she walked over to the living room table and grabbed it, "Alright lets go." Jackie said as Jason nodded and together they walked out of the house.

* * *

"So my mom has a date tonight." Tiffany said as Tommy and Missy looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Missy asked as Tiffany nodded.

"Would I lie about something like that?" Tiffany asked her as Missy shook her head.

"I don't know it just seems weird because you're mom has never really gone on a date before."

"I know, but this is good for her. I mean she's been so lonely for so long that it's nice to just see her get out."

"Yeah it is. I'm glad she's getting out." Missy said as Tommy nodded as well.

* * *

Jackie smiled as she picked her guitar up and ran her fingers across the strings. This guitar was her life at this moment. This guitar was her diary in a way. It was the only thing in the world that helped her get her true feelings out and because of that she adored the time she spent just sitting in this little rooming playing with it's strings. Jackie sat down and adjusted the neck strap as the sound of her doorbell interrupted her. 'Who could that be?' she thought to herself as she got up with the guitar still strapped to her and made her way to the door.

"Morning Jackie," Jason said as he smiled down at her.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh well come on in." She said as she moved away from the door to let him in.

"Thanks Jackie."

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked as he looked down.

"Jackie last night was great it really was. But it didn't feel like a date to me."

"It didn't?" Jackie asked as she stared at Jason.

"No, it actually felt like I was having dinner with a good friend rather than a potential girlfriend."

Jackie smiled at Jason as she took his hand into hers, "I'm glad you felt that way, because I felt like it too."

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel that spark, it was like you said, dinner with a good friend."

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you."

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you." She said as she smiled at him.

"So what's that for?" He asked as Jackie looked down at her guitar.

"Oh this…I was just going to work on a few things."

"You sing?"

"Yeah I do."

"Do you think you could play me something?"

"Sure just don't make fun of me if it sucks." Jackie said as she led the way to the den.

"Okay but no promises." He said as Jackie playfully hit him.

"Okay so this one is called, I get it." She said as she started playing.

**I couldn't make this up**

**I have been outdone by my own kind**

**I always traded up, yeah**

**Now I'm a victim for the first time**

**But I'm unaffected and indifferent**

**But I can't pretend that I'm not over the edge**

**Well, well baby what do you know**

**You turned the tables on me, didn't you?**

**My, my, my it only serves me right, now I Get It**

**This is how hurt feels**

**And it's everything they say it is**

**I was untouchable**

**Until karma crashed my party**

**Found out I'm crushable, oh**

**And I'm the only one who's sorry**

**I don't get rejected, I was somehow redressed**

**It's unprecedented oh, no second page**

**Well, well baby what do you know**

**You turned the tables on me, didn't you?**

**My, my, my it only serves me right, now I Get It**

**This is how hurt feels**

**And it's everything they say it is**

**No, no, no don't you go**

**I do all the breaking up around here**

**No, no, no don't steal my show**

**You should be the one crying these tears**

**Well, well baby, what do you know**

**You turned the tables on me, didn't you?**

**My, my, my it only serves me right, now I Get It**

**This is how hurt feels**

**And its everything..**

**Well, well baby what do you know**

**You turned the tables on me, didn't you?**

**My, my, my it only serves me right, now I get it**

**This is how hurt feels**

**And it's everything they say it is**

* * *

Hyde turned his ignition off as he stared at Jackie's house. It really was a wonderful home. Even from the outside you could tell that Jackie had meant for this to be a comforting and loving environment for her daughter and that thought alone made Hyde happy. He smiled as he picked up the envelope and the tape from the passenger seat. He got out of the car and walked up the drive. He knew the front door would be open because that's how Jackie was. So he opened the door and wasn't surprised to hear her voice coming from the den. He walked down the hall and looked in the den. The smile on his face instantly disappeared when he realized that she wasn't alone. The man beside her was listening so intently that he never saw Hyde. It didn't matter because all Hyde could focus on was the smile that graced Jackie's features as she played for his man. She was happy and that thought alone for some reason brought out an unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he hadn't felt since he'd found her with Kelso…the feeling of complete and total jealousy. Deciding at that moment that it would be better for all of them if he left he quickly made his way to the living room. He quickly remembered his reason for coming there in the first place and made a beeline for the living room. He set the envelope and the tape down on the table before he quickly he made his way out of the house.

* * *

Jackie placed her guitar back in its case as Jason stared at her.

"So what do you think?" She asked as he continued to stare at her.

"I think it's great." He said as she smiled then looked down.

"But?"

"How did you know there was going to be a but?"

"I could tell by your voice. So come on tell me."

"Jackie I'm really confused about something."

"What are you confused about?"

"Your music is amazing and you've got a talent. But what I'm really confused about is why you don't go out and show the world it."

"I don't want to put my daughter through that."

"Oh,"

"She's the biggest part of my life and if would never do anything to hurt her."

"You're a great mother."

"Thanks."

"So tell me about this guy?"

"What guy?"

"Song guy…the one who hurt you or you hurt him. I can't quite tell yet."

Jackie laughed as Jason smiled at her. "His name is Steven and he's Tiffany's father."

"Ah so there's a lot of history in these songs." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah a lot and not all of it good." She said as he nodded.

"So do you see him a lot?"

"Yeah just not lately. He had to go home for a business meeting."

"Are you in love with him?"

Jackie looked down and decided to just tell him the truth. "He's my heart."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yeah I do, but he doesn't want to be with me."

"Why not?"

"I hurt him really badly last time we were together and he doesn't want that to happen again."

"I see. Well if you really want to be with him, then I have a plan."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no Jason. He doesn't want to go down that road again so I'm going to respect his wishes."

"Even if it hurts you in the end?"

"Even if it kills me in the end."

"You're stubborn."

"I really am." She said as a faint smile came to her lips.

"Well can I at least tell you my plan in case you change your mind?"

"Fine." She said as he smiled.

"We pretend that we're together and make him jealous to the point where it gets so bad that he confesses his true feelings to you."

"No."

"Oh come on it would work."

"Jason seriously it's hard enough to get him in the same room with me as it is. I'm not going to ruin the good thing we have going on."

"Fine, but call me if you change your mind." Jason said before he got up and walked out.

"I doubt I will." Jackie said as she heard the front door close.

* * *

Tiffany walked into her house and looked around for her mother. When she saw no sign of her she decided to just watch a little TV. She plopped down on the couch and turned on VH1 hoping to find some documentary on one of her favorite shows or one of those before they were stars things. When she realized that the show playing was neither of those she sighed and threw the remote down beside her.

"There's nothing on." She said to herself as she sat up and finally noticed the things on the table.

"What the?" She said as she picked up the envelope and the tape. She opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. A smiled came to her lips as she realized that it was from her father's office and that's he'd most likely been the one to deliver it. She shot up off the couch and made her way to the den. "Mom?" She called as she looked around for her mother. Jackie slowly made her way down the stairs when she heard her name being called.

"Hey sweetie I thought that was you." She said as Tiffany walked over to her.

"Where's dad?" She asked as Jackie looked at her.

"Still in Wisconsin I suppose. Why?"

Tiffany handed her mother the tape and the letter. "Because this was on the table. I figured that dad had dropped it off."

Jackie looked down at the letter and saw the grooves emblem on the top of it. "I guess he did. I wonder why he didn't say hi."

"It's really weird." Tiffany said as Jackie nodded.

"So what's on the tape?" Jackie asked as Tiffany shrugged.

"I didn't listen to it."

"Did you read this?" She asked as she held up the letter.

"No, what does it say?"

"Oh my…"Jackie said as Tiffany pulled the letter from her mother's hands.

"Mom this is amazing." Tiffany said as Jackie nodded.

"Someone wants to sing my songs and that someone is on this tape." Jackie said as Tiffany smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for." Tiffany said as both girls hurried into the den and popped the tape into the tape deck.

Jackie's head shot up as she heard the voice through the speakers and the familiar words she'd penned herself.

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**

**Could it be that we have been this way before**

**I know you don't think that I am trying**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night**

**That I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find**

**This is not what I intended**

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**

**You always thought that I was stronger**

**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start**

**Oh, But hold your breathe**

**Because tonight will be the night**

**That I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**It's impossible**

**So breathe in so deep**

**Breathe me in**

**I'm yours to keep**

**And hold on to your words**

**Cause talk is cheap**

**And remember me tonight**

**When you're asleep**

**Because tonight will be the night**

**That I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**Tonight will be the night**

**That I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find**

"Steven,' Jackie said as she stared at the speaker as the tape ended.

"Mom?" Tiffany asked as Jackie smiled at her.

"That was your father." Jackie said as she felt a tear come to her eye.

"Dad was singing that?"

"Of course he was." Jackie said as Tiffany collapsed on the couch.

"Wow."

"He has an amazing voice doesn't he?" Jackie asked as she sat next to Tiffany.

"Yeah, he really does." Tiffany said as smiled came to her face.

* * *

Hyde began to throw everything from his hotel room into a bag as he prepared to leave South Bend. 'I cant sit here and watch her move on with someone else. I cant it'll be too hard,' he thought to himself as he finished putting all of his things together.

Just as he was about to leave his room the phone rang. He thought about ignoring it all together and just leaving but then he remembered that he'd given his father that number and told him to call if there were any emergencies.

He made his way back to the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said as he heard someone sigh on the other end.

"Steven, it's W.B."

"Dad what's up?"

"You need to come son."

"Did something happen?"

"Its Red son…it's serious and you need to come home."

"I'm on my way."

"Son," W.B. said before Hyde hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Bring the girls." He said before he hung up.

* * *

"I'll get it." Tiffany called as she walked to the door and opened it. "Dad!" She said as she ran into her father's arms.

"Hey sweetie." He said quietly as she smiled up at him.

"I missed you dad." She said as he nodded to her.

"I missed you too."

"Dad," Tiffany said as she noticed his somber tone, "Are you alright?"

"Is your mother here?"

"She's upstairs"

"Okay can you go get her? "

"Sure," Tiffany said as she stared walking up the stairs.

"Wait, Tiff I need you to pack a bag for your mother and for you."

"Where are we going?" Tiffany asked as she stared at her father.

"Just please pack a bag." Hyde pleaded with her as she nodded.

A few second later Jackie her made her way down the stairs. "Steven what's going on?"

"Jackie I need you and Tiffany to come with me to Point Place."

"Why? Steven what's going on?"

"It's Red"

"What happened?" Jackie asked as tears instantly came to her eyes.

"I don't know, but we need to go." Hyde said as Tiffany walked down the stairs with two bags in her hands.

"We're all packed dad." Tiffany said as Hyde nodded.

"Tiffany I want you to go say good bye to Tommy. Tell him you'll call him when we get there."

"Can I at least tell him where we're going?"

"Sure…we're going to Point Place." Hyde said before he took the bags and made his way out of the house.

"Mom?" Tiffany asked as Jackie looked at her.

"Do as your father asked sweetie." Jackie said before she followed Hyde out of the house.

* * *

Tiffany stared at her parents for a few seconds before she ran over to Tommy's house.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door.

"I'm leaving." She said as his smile disappeared.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know what's going on but my dad is taking mom and me to Point Place. I think something happened there."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just really confused."

"I don't blame you. When are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure. But I promise I'll call as soon as we get there." Tiffany said before she buried herself in his arms.

"I love you Tiffany."  
"I love you too Tommy. Take care of yourself while I'm gone okay?"

"I will… and you be safe alright? I couldn't bare it if something happened to you."

"Same here." She said as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

She pulled away and gave him one last smile before she ran over to the car.

Tommy looked up and saw Hyde staring at him. The two nodded to each other before Hyde got into the car and pulled away.

"Come back to me." Tommy said before he walked back into his house.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know. I didnt have time today to go over ne spelling or anything so i'm hoping i'll be able to do that later. So forgive any errors you might see. Thanks and as always please review. And Check out Hydesbride's new story, Road to Redemption. It's quite good.  
**


	12. The Hero in You

**Authors Note: Okay so new chapter. One song in it called Hero by Mariah Carey. Okay so thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'm a little disappointed right now. One of my series ended in a weird way. The twilight series last book, 'Breaking Dawn' while it was good it was also disappointing. Ne ways so let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll have another one up soon. I just got a new job that i start this week so i'll be busy.**

* * *

**Giving Life: **

**Chapter Twelve: The Hero in You**

Jackie stood in front of the church full of people as the tears fell from her eyes. She looked down at all of her family who she hadn't seen in years and her heart broke for all of them. They looked so lost in their grief as they looked up at her. Jackie looked over at her old best friend and her heart broke even more. The grief was evident on her face as she held Eric's hand. She'd considered him a father and was grieving for him as such. Her eyes moved over to her surrogate mother and she felt like crying out in pain. Not a single tear was falling from the woman's eyes. It was as if she couldn't feel anything anymore. Jackie wanted to go to her, to comfort her in some way. But she couldn't. She had a job to do, a job that was specifically given to her. She took a deep breath and chanced a glace at Steven and Tiffany. She almost gasped out loud at what she saw. Steven was trying to hold back the tears that were silently falling from his eyes as he cradled Tiffany in his arms. Jackie's heart broke for her daughter because she hadn't had a chance to experience everything they had. She didn't have memories to hang onto and that broke Jackie's heart. Finally she noticed that the priest was giving her the cue she was waiting for. "This song is called Hero and it's a song that reminds me of him in so many ways." Jackie said before she began singing.

**There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away**

**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

**Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yeah  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way**

**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

Jackie took her seat once again next to Tiffany, who reached over and took her mother's hand. "Jackie," Hyde said as he smiled softly at her.

"I know Steven." Jackie said as he continued to look at her.

"Jackie," Hyde said as she looked over at him.

"Steven?"

"Jackie, come on." He said as Jackie looked at him before she was pulled out of her dream.

* * *

"Jackie come on wake up." Hyde said as he lightly pushed Jackie's shoulder.

"What? Huh? Where am I?" Jackie said as Hyde looked at her.

"We're here." He said as he got out of the car.

Jackie looked around and for the first time realized she was still sitting in the front seat of Steven's car. She turned around and found Tiffany sound asleep in the back.

She quickly pulled herself together and got out of the car. "Steven she's asleep." Jackie said as Hyde nodded to her.

"I know I was planning on carrying her into the house. Can you help me with the doors?" Hyde asked as he opened Tiffany's door.

"Sure." Jackie said as she walked over to Hyde as he pulled Tiffany out of the car.

"She's really out." Hyde said as he heard Jackie close the door behind him.

"Yeah she sleeps like the dead." Jackie said as Hyde laughed.

"She gets that from me." Hyde said as Jackie opened the screen door and Hyde walked in.

"Steven," Kitty said as she walked over to Hyde.

"Hey mom," He said as she smiled at her.

"Jackie?" Kitty asked as Jackie nodded.

"Hello Mrs. Forman." Jackie said as she walked around Hyde to embrace his mother.

"It's so great to see you sweetie." Kitty said as they pulled apart.

"I'll introduce you better when she's awake but this is Tiffany." Jackie said as Kitty looked at the girl in Hyde's arms.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Jackie said as Kitty smiled.

"Can I take her up to Laurie's old room?"

"Oh of course, the bed is still set up and there are fresh sheets on the bed."

"Thank you." Jackie said as she followed Steven.

Hyde laid Tiffany down on the bed as Jackie stared at her daughter.

"Do you think he'll die?" Jackie asked as Hyde looked at her.

"What?"

"I had a dream that we were all at Red's funeral."

"Oh, well…"

"I don't want him to die." Jackie said as she looked up at Hyde with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want him to die either." Hyde said as Jackie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed Steven."

Hyde looked down at Jackie as he pulled her closer. "I missed you too." He said as he heard Kitty walk in the room.

"I'm going back to the hospital." Kitty said as Jackie pulled away from Hyde.

"Do you want us to come?" Jackie asked as Kitty shook her head.

"They're not letting anyone but me in so you're better off staying here and resting."

"Will you call us if anything changes?" Hyde asked.

"Of course I will." Kitty said as she walked over to Hyde and pulled him into a hug, "I love you son." She said before gave Jackie one last smile then walked out the door.

"She's right, we should get some rest." Hyde said as he turned towards the door.

"Steven," Jackie said as Hyde turned and looked at her, "thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you for bringing us here. It means a lot to me."

"You're his family too Jackie."

"Thank you." Jackie said as Hyde nodded and walked out the door.

Jackie kicked her shoes off then lay down next to her daughter. "It'll be alright." Jackie said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hyde was sitting in the living room when Tiffany came down the next morning.

"Good morning dad." Tiffany said as she looked around the room.

Hyde stood up and walked over to his daughter. "Good morning Tiff."

"Whose house is this?"

"This is your grandparents' house." Hyde said as Tiffany continued to look around.

"Did you grow up here?"

"I was here a lot when I was kid but I didn't actually move in until I was 17."

"Ah," Tiffany said as she walked around the room, "So no one told me why we're here."

"Yeah I know."

Tiffany looked at her father. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Where's your mother?" Hyde asked as he sat back down.

"She's still sleeping. She looked really tired so I didn't have the heart to wake her." Tiffany said as she sat down next to Hyde.

"Good."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Tiffany asked as she stared at Hyde.

"Your grandfather had a massive heart attack yesterday."

"Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't get a lot of information from your grandmother last night. I'm hoping we'll hear something today." Hyde said as Tiffany nodded.

"He could die couldn't he?" She asked as tears came to her eyes.

"I don't think he will. Your grandfather is tough."

"I barely know him."

"Then you'll get to know him."

"I hope so." Tiffany said as Hyde wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Jackie took a deep breath as the doors of the elevator opened. "Is this the right floor?" She asked as she looked up at Hyde.

"Yeah I think so. I think I see Eric over there." He said as he took her hand and led the way.

Tiffany reached over and took her mothers hand.

"Thanks." Jackie said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Eric." Hyde said as she dropped Jackie's hand and walked over to his brother.

"Hey man." Eric said as Hyde looked at him.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not really. Mom came out a little while ago and told us that he hasn't woken up yet."

"Should he have already woken up?" Jackie asked as she walked over to them.

"Hey Jackie," Eric said as he pulled her into a hug, "He could wake up at any time." Eric said as Jackie nodded.

"Eric this is Tiffany." Hyde said as he introduced his daughter.

"It's nice to meet Tiffany."

"It's nice to meet you too Eric."

"Wow really looks like you two." Eric said as Jackie and Hyde exchanged a quick glance.

"Yeah I have their attitude too." Tiffany said as she glanced at both her parents who were smiling.

"Oh good you're here." Kitty said as the group turned around and looked at her.

"Did something change?" Hyde asked.

"He woke up." Kitty said as Eric smiled.

"Thank god." Eric said as Donna got off the elevator and walked over to them.

"What did I miss?" Donna asked.

"Red woke up." Jackie said as she continued to look at Kitty.

"Jackie?" Donna asked as Jackie turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Donna," She said as Donna pulled her into a tight hug.

"God I've missed you." Donna said as Jackie gave into the hug.

"I've missed you too." Jackie said as Tiffany cleared her throat.

"Subtle Tiff," Hyde said as he high fived his daughter.

"Ha ha ha," Jackie said as she glared at Hyde before she grabbed Tiffany's hand, "Donna this is my daughter Tiffany. Tiffany this is your aunt Donna."

"It's nice to meet you Tiffany."

"It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about the cough thing."

"It's fine. You've got a lot of your dad in you."

"I really do." Tiffany said before she walked away.

"She's beautiful." Donna said as she smiled at Jackie.

"Of course she is. She's my daughter after all."

Donna laughed. "So we should catch up." Donna said as Jackie nodded and the two girls walked away.

"He's awake though?" Eric asked as Kitty turned away from the two retreating women.

"Yeah they're doing some tests, but I have a feeling he's going to be okay."

"That's great mom." Hyde said as he smiled at Kitty.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to have those girls here Steven."

"Not as much as it means to me mom."

"So are you and Jackie?" Eric asked.

"No, we're just friends."

"Just friends?" Kitty said as Hyde rolled his eyes.

"We can't be much more than that." Hyde said before he walked away to go sit with Tiffany.

"Oh they're already much more than that." Kitty said as Eric laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously what did you think? Please let me know. I'm not getting very many reviews lately and it's kinda sad. Okay so just let me know. Thanks!**


	13. The Odds and Ends of Life

**Authors Note: Yeah i'm updating. Inspiration just struck me while i was watching an old episode of Supernatural (always happens for some damn reason). Ne ways so this chapter is the aftermath of Red's heart attack which affected some more than others which you'll see in a few seconds. Also something else happens in this chapter that no one is expecting. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. They've made my week much better. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the people i made up. **

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Odds and Ends of Life**

"Get over here." Red said as Hyde walked in the room with Tiffany on his heels.

"How are you feeling Red?"

"Well to be blunt I feel like I got hit by truck." Red said as Tiffany laughed beside Hyde.

"Hi grandpa." She said as Red smiled at her.

"Hi Tiffany." He said as she smiled at him.

"She looks like Jackie doesn't she?" Kitty said as Red laugh lightly.

"Did you expect anything else?" Red asked as Kitty shook her head.

"She might look like Jackie but she has a lot of me in her." Hyde said as he pulled Tiffany close to him.

"Thanks Dad." She said as she wrapped her arms around her dad.

"What'd we miss?" Eric asked as he walked in with Donna.

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde asked as he looked over Tiffany's head.

"She's in the waiting room. She said she needed to talk to Red when we're all done." Eric said as he walked over to his father.

"Son," Red said as Eric nodded to him.

"How are you dad?" He asked as Red looked at him.

"I'm fine son."

"Good." Eric said before he looked at his mother who nodded her head in confirmation.

"I'm sitting right here." Red said as Kitty took his hand.

"We know Red." She said as Hyde looked out the door.

"I think we should let Jackie come in here and talk to Red." Hyde said as Kitty nodded.

Everyone filed out of Red's room as Tiffany walked over to Jackie.

"Mom, you can go talk to grandpa now." She said as Jackie smiled up at her.

"Thanks baby." She said as she got up and squeezed Tiffany's hand before she walked over to Red's room.

"What do you think she wants to talk to him about?" Donna asked Hyde quietly.

"I have no idea." Hyde said as his eyes followed Jackie.

"Nothing going on my butt. I'd bet my best bottle of wine that they're together by the end of the week." Kitty said quietly to Eric and Tiffany, who both laughed in response.

* * *

Jackie closed Red's door quietly behind her then leaned up against it.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come tell what you need to tell me." Red said as Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Do you have no patience?" She asked as Red smiled.

"Not even in the slightest." He said as Jackie smiled slightly at him.

"Figures." She said as she sat in the chair next to his bed.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

Jackie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I was scared."

"What?" Red said as he looked over at her.

"I was so scared that you were going to dye. You can't die on me yet old man." She said as he looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm dying Jackie."

"But you could have!" She said as she stood up. "You could have died and left us all here to mourn over you and try to get by. You COULD HAVE DIED!" She yelled as more tears came to her eyes.

"Jackie," Red said as he tried to get her attention.

"You're the only dad I've got. I still need you to be here." She said as Red smiled at her.

"I'll still be here Jackie."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Promise me that you'll eat better, exercise and just take care of yourself. I need you to take care of yourself." Jackie pleaded as Red sat up and took her hand.

"I promise you that I will take care of myself and I will around for a long time to come." He said as Jackie smiled.

"Thank you." She said as Red nodded.

"That's what you came to do? Yell at me?"

"Of course. Yelling at someone whose acting like a dumb ass…it's something I learned from you."

* * *

Hyde carried Tiffany up the stairs towards Laurie's old room as Jackie followed quietly behind him.

"Here I got the door." She said as she ran ahead of him and opened it.

"Thanks," He whispered as he passed her and put Tiffany in the bed.

"I can't believe she fell asleep in the waiting room." Jackie said as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"I can. A lot happened today." Hyde replied as he pulled Tiffany's shoes off.

"Thank you." Jackie said as Hyde nodded to her.

"She's my daughter too." He said as Jackie nodded then walked out of the room.

"Dad?" Tiffany said as Hyde looked down at her.

"Hey kiddo I thought you were sleeping."

"Dad mom loves you, you know that right?" Tiffany said as she looked up at her father with sleepy eyes.

"I know that."

"She's not the same anymore." Tiffany said as her eyes closed and she fell back asleep.

Hyde pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead. "I know that baby." He said before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Jackie sat at the table and put her head in her hands. She couldn't figure out how this got so messed up. How things between her and Hyde had gotten as bad as they did. She figured most of it was her fault. She was the one who kept pushing for him to marry her and when he finally wanted to she'd already given into someone she trusted even less than she trusted her own parents. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she thought about that night again. The night that changed everything and ruined what little chance of happiness she had. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts that she never heard the kitchen door opened.

She turned around when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Oh god Steven you scared me." She said as she stood up and smiled at Hyde.

"I'm sorry." Hyde said as Jackie took his hand.

"It's okay I'm fine."

"No…I'm sorry…I just…I couldn't." He said as he wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Steven?" She asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"I couldn't give myself to you again and feel the things I felt. You hurt me so badly that I didn't think I'd ever come back from it. But I did and granted I did it in a stupid way I still came back from it."

"Steven I'm not mad about what happened. Not anymore at least."

"I'm not either." Hyde said as he took put his hand on Jackie's waist.

"Steven what's going on?"

"I was afraid to feel for you what I feel for you."

"That's why we decided not to be together."

"Jackie."

"What?"

"Shut your pie hole." Hyde said as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know. Also please check out my newest story, 'Are you Ready for More?' and let me know what you think. Thanks guys!  
**


	14. The way it was always supposed to be

**Authors Note: This is it guys. The second to last chapter. The next one is the epilogue i guess. I'm not calling it epilogue though. Ne ways this has a song in it for specific reasons. It's called I wont disagree by kate voegele. It's one of my faves by her. ne ways so this is just what happens after they kiss and so on. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Please check out my new story called are you ready for more. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the songs. I only own those i made up. **

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Fourteen: The way it was always supposed to be**

Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde as she put her entire being into the kiss. Hyde felt Jackie give in completely as his one hand went to waist and the other buried itself in her hair.

They were so completely wrapped up in each other that they never saw Eric and Donna walk in from the living room.

Donna quickly looked at Eric who looked at her before they bolted out the way they came.

"Oh my god." Eric said as Donna nodded.

"I know." Donna said as she sat down on the couch.

Eric sat next to her and put his head in his hands. "I mean I knew that eventually they were going to end up together but I wasn't prepared to see that." He whispered as Donna laughed slightly.

"Well neither was I, but at the same time I'm glad it's finally happened." She said before she smiled at Eric.

"Yeah me too. I just hope they don't hurt each other again."

"Oh I think this time it's the real deal." Donna said before she stood up and held her hand out to Eric.

"I was just about to suggest that." He said before they quietly exited the house.

* * *

Jackie pulled away from Hyde and laid her head on his shoulder.

Hyde wrapped his arms around her as she sighed.

"What changed your mind?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"When you went in there to talk to Red. I realized how different you were. How much you'd grown up and changed."

"But you already knew all that stuff Steven."

"I know, but I didn't realize it yet. It was like my mind wouldn't let me because of how badly things ended up last time."

"Steven," Jackie said as she put her head on his shoulder again.

"Jackie I have to ask you something and please don't get mad at me."

Jackie pulled away from Hyde and looked up at his face. "What is it Steven?"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No why would you think that?" She asked as she completely pulled herself out of his arms.

"When I got back to South Bend, I went straight to your house. I didn't really notice the other car until I left."

"You saw me and Jason?"

"Yeah I guess. I didn't know his name."

"I guess his plan worked."

"What plan?"

"Oh Jason and I…we did go on one date while you were away. Everyone said that I should because you and I didn't seem like a possibility and that it was such a waste. So I did, but I didn't feel anything for him. I didn't feel for him what I feel for you." She said as she smiled up at him.

"What plan?" Hyde asked again as Jackie looked away.

"Well he decided that he was going to help me and his plan was to make you jealous. Of course I said no because it was already difficult to get you alone in a room as it was. I didn't need the added tension. But I guess it didn't matter in the end. You saw us even before he came up with that stupid plan." She said as she finally looked up at him.

"I'm not mad about the plan." He said as he pulled her back to him.

"You're not?"

"Jackie we've been walking circles around each other for months. We kept saying this couldn't work. I kept saying this couldn't work. But I was only fooling myself. You're the only person in this world that I want. I can't picture my life without you in it." He said as she smiled.

"I feel the same way about you Steven."

"Then I say that we do this. That we try to make it work."

"Are you sure Steven? Because I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with." She said as Hyde silenced her with a kiss.

"I've never been more sure of anything else." He said before he kissed her once more.

* * *

"Mom?" Tiffany said as she opened her eyes and stretched. When she didn't find Jackie beside her, she frowned slightly. After checking the bathroom Tiffany decided to check down stairs. She walked down the stairs and nearly passed out at what she found on the couch. Her parents were asleep in each other's arms with smiles on both their faces. Tiffany smiled as she grabbed a blanket and put it lightly on them.

"About damn time." She said before she walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. After making herself a quick sandwich she decided to call Tommy. "Hey you wont believe what I just saw…my mom and dad in each others arms asleep on the couch…Yeah I just walked downstairs and they were in each other's arms...no I'm not kidding." Tiffany said as she sat on the stool with the phone up to her ear. "Tommy they looked pretty comfortable…why are you so against my parents getting together…no I didn't do anything…Tommy they're just sleeping on the couch together…nope I haven't talked to them yet." Tiffany rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

Jackie opened her eyes and looked around the room. She heard someone sigh behind her and felt arms tighten around her waist. She smiled to herself before she turned around in his arms.

"Steven," Jackie said as she traced his lips with her finger. "Baby wake up." Jackie said as Hyde opened his month and captured her finger. "Steven," Jackie moaned slightly as Hyde let go of her finger before he leaned forward to capture her lips. Jackie threw her leg over his as she gave into the kiss that was quickly interrupted by Tiffany in the next room.

"Tommy are you serious?" She yelled as Jackie pulled away from Hyde.

"Do you think she saw us this morning?" Hyde asked as Jackie nodded.

"Oh you know she did. I think at this point she's just giving us our space."

Hyde laughed as he leaned forward and kissed Jackie lightly. "Lets go talk to our daughter."

Jackie nodded and got up dragging Hyde along with her. Together they walked into the kitchen and were greeted by a smiling Tiffany.

"Tommy my parents just walked in so I'll talk to you later...yeah I'll tell them though I don't see the point…I love you too." She said before she hung up.

"What did Tommy want you to tell us?" Hyde asked as Jackie sat down at the table.

"Just that he told me not to do anything." Tiffany said as she got up and went to sit beside Jackie.

"What do you mean by that?" Jackie asked as Tiffany took another bit of her sandwich.

"Nothing don't worry about it." She said as she smiled at her mother. "So what did you two do last night?" She asked as Jackie blushed and Hyde smiled.

"You already know we're together kid. You don't have to play games." Hyde said as Tiffany laughed.

"But it's so funny to play games with mom." She said as Jackie reached over to pinch her.

"You're evil." Jackie said before she walked over to Hyde.

"So what do you think kid?" Hyde asked as he wrapped his arm around Jackie.

"I think it's about damn time you two." Tiffany said as she gave her parents a big smile before she got up and walked out of the room.

"I can walk on my own damn it." Red said as Hyde and Jackie laughed.

"Dad come on you just had a heart attack." Eric said as he tried to help Red walk into the house.

Red opened the screen door and walked in with the help of a cane.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Jackie asked as Red eyed her.

"They said I could go. You're really nosey." He said as he gave her a small smile.

"I'm not nosey." Jackie said as she smiled at Red before helping him into the living room.

"Oh sure he lets her help him." Eric said as Donna, Kitty and Hyde all laughed at him.

"He's always liked her best man. You know that." Hyde said before he followed Jackie and Red into the living room.

"So are you two together now?" Red asked as Hyde walked over to Jackie and took her hand into his.

"Yes sir." Hyde said as Red nodded his approval.

"It's about damn time. That girl needs both of her parents and I'd prefer if those two were together."

"So does she." Tiffany said as she walked over to sit beside Red.

Red smiled slightly at her before Tiffany turned all her attention over to her grandfather.

"So you're feeling better?" She asked as he nodded to her.

"The doctor says that I have to lay off the stress and eat better but yes I'm feeling better."

"Good because I'd really like to get to know my grandfather." Tiffany said as he took her hand.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Mom said you were in the army." Tiffany said as Red began telling her all about his war days.

* * *

Two weeks passed before Jackie and Hyde decided to head back to South Bend. The drive back was a lot more animated than it had been on the way to Point Place. Tiffany kept talking about how excited she was to see Tommy and Jackie was talking about all the things she needed to get done around the house. The only person who really wasn't talking was Hyde, who was too busy listening to really put in his two sense. Once they pulled into the driveway Tiffany opened her door and started to get out.

"Not too long okay." Jackie said as Tiffany nodded before she made her way over to Tommy's house.

Jackie got out of the car and was pulled into Hyde's strong arms.

"Come here you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Steven, are you staying?"

"Actually I have a few things I need to get done but I'll be back tomorrow I promise." He said as Jackie nodded then leaned up to kiss him again.

"You're happy about us right?" She asked as Hyde stared at her.

"Of course I'm happy about us. It's just…it happened really quickly and it's…never mind." He said as he pulled away from her.

"Steven wait. Come on tell me what you're thinking." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"Can we talk about this later?" He pleaded as she nodded and let go of him.

"Of course." She said as she gave him a soft smile.

"I love you Jackie. I'm not going anywhere." He said before he pulled her to him and gave her a meaningful kiss that lasted longer than the first. When he finally pulled away he gave her a smile then took the bags up the house.

"I'll see tomorrow." He said before he got in the car and drove away.

* * *

"Tiff," Tommy said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you so much." She said as she pulled back and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

"I missed you too baby." He said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"How are you?" She asked as he laughed.

"Better now. But I'm okay for the most part. Just missed you a lot."

"Me too." She said before he pulled her into the house.

"Are your parents making out?" He asked as she pulled him inside.

"Yeah they do that sometimes." She said before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

The rest of the night passed quickly for Jackie and Tiffany. They enjoyed a lovely dinner of pizza and breadsticks and watched movies for most of the night. They hadn't had much time to really be mother and daughter while they were away so Jackie thought they could use a good chick night. They talked about everything there was to talk about, including Jackie's relationship with Hyde and Tiffany's relationship with Tommy. Jackie didn't realize how serious the two of them were getting so she decided to give her daughter the sex talk.

"Tiffany do you want to get on birth control?" Jackie blurted out as Tiffany nearly chocked on her pizza.

"What?" She asked as she finally composed herself and turned to her mother.

"I didn't realize how serious you and Tommy were getting and I want you to be prepared."

"Mom I'm not having sex."

"I know that honey, but I want you to be prepared in the event that you do decide to have sex."

"Mom I love you but I'm not ready for that."

"You're not ready for sex or birth control?"

"I'm not ready for both. I'm only 16. I'm not even thinking about sex let alone getting prepared to have it."

"So no birth control."

"No birth control. At least not right now."

"Alright." Jackie said as she smiled at her daughter before they settled back into the movie.

* * *

The next day Jackie and Tiffany went back to their normal routine. Tiffany went to school the next morning, excited because it was Friday and the weekend was coming. Jackie went to work and was bombarded by questions about Red, which she answered quickly before getting to work. Things went by fairly quickly for both girls and before they knew it night had fallen.

"I'm going out with Tommy." Tiffany said as she walked into her mother's den and found her with her guitar in her lap.

"Alright sweetie, what time are you going to be home?"

"We're going to a late movie so probably after twelve. I'll call if we're running later." She said before she leaned over to kiss Jackie on the cheek.

"Okay night baby." Jackie called before Tiffany walked away.

Jackie sat in the silence for a while before she began humming a tune that was stuck in her head. She moved her fingers over the strings as she words to the tune came to her.

**Ignorance is bliss**

**You'd always hear me say**

**But at times you can't deny**

**Those eyes looking your way**

**Let me begin by saying what I mean**

**It's a crime against the heart you know**

**To be somewhere in between**

**Well don't be shy**

**I've got an open heart and hand**

**And I just might have to confess just where I stand**

**Lately you make me weaker in the knees**

**And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me**

**Take me away to places I ain't seen**

**They say you've got a hold on me:**

**And I won't disagree**

**Rock-a-bye my baby**

**Don't be blue tonight**

**Oh I'm on my way**

**And I'm gonna make it right**

**Cause I've got the feeling**

**You'll be needing love**

**And of all the lonely hearts**

**You're the one I'm thinking of**

**I've been told it's gonna take an iron hand**

**To break the mold and stand above all of the rest**

**Lately you make me weaker in the knees**

**And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me**

**Take me away to places I ain't seen**

**They say you've got a hold on me:**

**And I won't disagree**

**I'll be thinking of that evening**

**When there's nothing for me to do**

**And I'll be wondering if by some slim chance**

**You've been wondering too**

**Lately you make me weaker in the knees**

**And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me**

**Take me away to places I ain't seen**

**They say you've got a hold on me:**

**Lately you make me weaker in the knees**

**And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me**

**Take me away to places I ain't seen**

**They say you've got a hold on me:**

**And I won't disagree**

Jackie looked up when she saw Hyde walk into the room. "Hey," she said quietly before she put the guitar down, "What's up Steven?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"You mean the world to me." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"You mean the world to me too Steven."

"I could never be that guy for you. The guy that was willing to give up his life and become someone's husband. I never saw that for myself. All I ever saw was the life my parents lived. That was the life I always envisioned myself in. Then you came along and you changed everything. You told me over and over again that I had potential and that I could do many great things. I didn't want to believe you but over time your words just sunk in. Then over time those words helped me get through just about anything. Those words helped me become a better man…a stronger man…someone worthy of you. I didn't realize at the time that I was becoming better for you. I wouldn't let myself realize it really. Then you came back into my life after I searched everywhere for you. You just came back and you did it in such a Jackie way that I knew I was in trouble. So I pushed you away and held you arms length but I still felt myself falling. Then you asked me to help you with your music and I realized how talented you were. God Jackie you have more talent in your little finger than most people have in their entire life. Your music is so amazing and so beautiful that it touched me. I always knew your songs were about me. I knew it from the moment you wrote them. When I took them to show my father he called me an idiot. He told me I was wasting everything not being with you. He told me that I needed you even if I didn't see it yet. So I sang one of your songs and I was going to tell you everything. But the stuff with Red and your friend…" Hyde said as he trailed off.

"Steven?" Jackie asked as she stared at him.

"I love you more today than I did back that. I love you for giving me Tiffany. I love you for letting me into both of your lives. I love you taking me back. I love you for waiting till I got my act together. Most of all I just love you Jackie. I love you so damn much." Hyde said as he pulled Jackie into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him as tears came to her eyes. "I love you too Steven." She said before he let go of her and pulled away.

"Jackie…god I hope I'm doing this right," he said as he got down on one knee, "Jackie Burkhart will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes i'm leaving it like that. It's the thing lately i guess for all my fave authors to leave things at cliffhangers right now. Yep so i'm joining in and doing it too. Let me know what you think. The more reviews i get the sooner i'll update.  
**


	15. The Future you didnt Expect

**Authors Note: Alright guys here it is. The final chapter of giving life. It's not at all what i expected when i started writing it at all. It became something a little more. Also gave everyone a chance to see where i would go if i were to write a sequel. Ne ways so here is a little thing i promised ashley i would do. If you guys could please sign this petition for a 70's show movie with a jackie/hyde reunion? Here's the link /petitions/70sShowmovie check it out. If the link doesnt come up like it's supposed to then p.m me and i'll get it to you. Alright no songs in this one. Sorry i'm saving all my best stuff for my other story. I'm really proud of this story because I took it a place i didnt think i could go to. I'll tell you more about that after you read. Have fun!**

* * *

**Giving Life:**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Future you didn't expect**

**9 Years Later:**

Jackie smiled as she put the baby in the crib before she leaned down to kiss the child's forehead. "Sleep tight sweet baby." She whispered before she walked over to the other small bed and kissed the little girl on her forehead. "Good night Katy." Jackie said before she left the room.

"Mom I could have done that." Tiffany said as she walked up behind her mother.

"Oh it's fine sweetie. I didn't mind." Jackie said as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Mom I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me."

"Sweetie you're my daughter. I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah I know," Tiffany, said as she sat down next to her mother.

"How are you holding up today?" Jackie asked as she wiped a tear off Tiffany's cheek.

Tiffany quickly wiped her eyes before turning back to her mother. "I'm okay…it's hard sometimes, but seeing him just makes things easier."

"They'll find him sweetheart." Jackie said as she took her daughter's hand into hers.

"What if they don't mom?" Tiffany asked as tears came to her eyes and Jackie felt her heart break a little.

"Oh baby," Jackie said as she pulled Tiffany into her arms.

"Is she alright?" Someone said behind Tiffany.

Jackie looked up and smiled at her son. "She's alright Jagger." Jackie said as Jagger nodded then walked out of the room.

"Mom, what am I going to do?" Tiffany said as she pulled away from Jackie.

"You're going to be strong for your children and you're going to pray for your husband's safe return." Jackie said as Tiffany broke down in sobs once more.

"I don't think I can go on without him." Tiffany cried as Hyde walked into the room. Jackie motioned for him to take her place as he nodded. He walked over and gently pulled Tiffany up.

"Come here kiddo." He said as Tiffany wrapped her arms around her father and let her grief consume her once more.

* * *

Jackie slipped out of the room and walked up the stairs. "Jagger?" She called as her son appeared in the hallway with his twin sister beside him.

"Yeah mom?" He asked.

"Tiffany is going to be okay. Don't worry about her, she's tough like your father." Jackie said as Melody walked over to Jackie.

"Mommy, what happened to Tommy?" She asked as Jackie knelt down beside her daughter.

"Something very bad happened to Tommy."

"What happened exactly?" Melody asked as Jackie groaned.

"Baby I don't want to tell you what happened."

"Mommy, I'm 9 years old I think I can handle it." Melody said as she smiled at her mother.

"Fine," Jackie said as she got up and walked into her daughter's room.

Melody and Jagger followed their mother silently as Jackie sat down at Melody's desk and the twins sat on the bed.

"'I guess to really get to the point I should start at the beginning," Jackie said before she started in on her story, "When you sister turned 18 she gave birth to Katy. As both of you know your father made Tommy wait till they graduated to get married. After which Tommy started going to college while your sister worked at that record store down the road and took care of Katy. You two were too young to remember the fight that occurred between them that caused your sister to move back in." Jackie said as Jagger nodded.

"Tiffany moved back in with us?"

"Yeah when you two were four. You guys just thought it was neat that your sister was always around." Jackie said with a smile as Melody laughed.

"It's nice having her around now." Melody said quietly as Jackie nodded.

"Anyways, your sister refused to tell us what had happened between them and refused to speak with him. It wasn't until things were finally good between them again that we learned the truth. Tommy and Tiffany worked things out and your sister moved with him to New York."

"Isn't that where they've been living?" Jagger asked as Jackie nodded.

"Tommy is a computer genius. He's been practically living in computers since he graduated. It was computers that got him into trouble in the first place. He was working on some huge project for the company he worked for when something went wrong."

"What happened Mom?" Jagger asked.

"Tiffany never found out. Tommy called from work and said that he had to go to a huge meeting. When she asked him what was going on he said that something had gone horribly wrong with the project and that things were happening that were out of his control." Jackie said as tears came to her eyes.

"Mom," Melody said as Jackie nodded.

"Tiffany called me two days later in tears. By the time I got there she was already so broken. The police said that there was nothing they could do except put together a search party and pray. I stayed with your sister for a month then we came back." Jackie said as Melody nodded and Jagger shook his head.

"But what happened to Tommy mom?" He asked as he got up off the bed.

"He was kidnapped Jagger." Jackie whispered as Jagger sat back down.

* * *

"I can't do this without him Dad." Tiffany said as she clung to her father for dear life.

"Yes you can Tiffany," Hyde said as he pulled away from Tiffany and stared at her, "You can do this. I know you can."

"How Dad? How can I do this?" She cried as she looked down.

"Tiffany you're stronger than you've ever given yourself credit for. You CAN do this. You WILL do this." He said as she hiccupped.

"Dad, what if he doesn't come back?"

"He'll be back."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then you'll stay strong for your children."

"God Thomas is only 3 months old. He's never seen his father." She cried again as Hyde cringed.

"That's how I know he'll be back. Do you remember how excited he was when you two found you were having a boy?" Hyde asked as Tiffany nodded.

"He called everyone we knew just to tell them. I'd never seen him so happy before in my life." Tiffany said as a smile came to her face.

"He'll be back."

"Okay," Tiffany said as she wiped her tears away, "He'll be back."

"You'll be okay kiddo." Hyde said as he leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Where'd mom go?" She asked as she looked around.

"I think she went upstairs. Your brother and sister were asking about Tommy earlier."

"Do you think she told them?" Tiffany asked as Hyde nodded.

"If Melody asked then most likely." Hyde said as Tiffany nodded.

"They love Tommy, they deserve to know."

"This is not the life I wanted for you." Hyde whispered as Tiffany took his hand.

"I know dad. But it was the hand I was dealt." She said as she gave her father a small smile.

"I'm going to go find your mother." Hyde said as he stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Thomas and Katy." Tiffany said before she left the room quickly.

* * *

Hyde walked up the stairs and smiled as he saw Jackie close Melody's door. "Hey baby," He said as Jackie ran into his arms and he felt her tears against his chest. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked as Jackie looked up into his eyes.

"I told them what happened to Tommy." She said as she pulled Hyde into their bedroom.

"Melody asked you didn't she?" He asked Jackie turned to look at him.

"How did you-"

"You always tell her the truth when she asks." Hyde said as he sat down on their bed and pulled her to him.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Yes," Hyde said as he looked at Jackie.

"How do you know?" Jackie asked, her voice full of worry for her son in law.

"I think if he wasn't that Tiffany would know it."

"You do?"

"I know that if something were to happen to you that I'd know it. I would feel it right here." He said as he took her hand and put it over his heart. "You would feel it too." Hyde said as he laid his hand over her heart.

"He has to be alright."

"He'll be fine Jackie." Hyde said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"We'll take care of Tiffany until he returns."

"We'll help her as much as we can but at some point she has to start doing this on her own." Hyde said as Jackie nodded.

"I know…I just…Steven I hate seeing her in pain."

"I do too. But she needs to stay strong for the kids."

"I know that." Jackie said as she looked up at Hyde.

"She'll get through this." Hyde said as he stared down at his wife.

"She's strong like you. Of course she will." Jackie said as she leaned up and pressed her lips against her husbands.

Hyde pulled Jackie closer to him as he deepened their kiss.

"Steven," Jackie moaned as Hyde laid back and pulled Jackie on top of him.

"What baby?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"I love you." She said as Hyde cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I love you too doll." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her again.

* * *

"Your dad will come back." Tiffany said as she smiled down at her son who was finally sleeping all night. She felt tears come to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. Her parents were right. She had to be strong for her family…for her kids and for herself. "He'll come back." She said before she turned around and left the room.

**-Ring-**

Tiffany pulled her phone out of her pocket. There was no number on the front only the word unavailable. She took in a deep breath then hit the send button

"Hello?" She said as she leaned against the wall.

The only she heard on the other end was someone breathing…heavily.

"Hello?" She said again as she tried to get the other person to talk.

Once more she was only greeted with the person breathing.

"Fine if you're not going to talk then I'm going to hang up."

"Tiffany," The other person said as all the color drained from Tiffany's face.

"Tommy?"

* * *

**A**/**N: Okay guys what did you think? Cuz that's it. That's the story. Okay originally i wasnt going to get them back together. They werent even going to be getting along actually. I was going to have them try but it wouldnt work out or something. It just wasnt going to end on a happy note. It couldnt in my mind end on happy note. I never saw happiness here. Then things just took a different turn and i started wanting them together. I really do want to write a story where they dont end up together just to appease my fasination with it. So that might happen so. But for now i felt that the only real way to end this was to end it on a good note. Well for the most part. Yes Tommy was kidnapped and yes that was him at the end. Yeah i could write a sequel that talks about those 9 years. But i'm going to have to really want to do it and i'm going to have to have a lot of people backing me up on it. So we'll see what happens. Who knows someone might start a petition for me to do a sequel like they did for me to start writing Jumping again. Thanks to those of you who have been with me from the beginning. You're all amazing and i have loved talking to each of you. Check out my other stories and once again thank you! -Allie**


End file.
